Zodiac Chronicles
by Legiao - porque somos muitos
Summary: Num universo alternativo que se parece muito o nosso os cavaleiros irão lutar contras as ameaças mais reais, contra um inimigo recém descoberto que há muito domina e controla o mundo secretamente.
1. Chapter 1

Zodiac Chronicles

Capitulo 1

Havia muitos repórteres acompanhavam cada passo dela até a entrada do avião. Linda mulher, olhos castanhos, cabelos ruivos e lisos, pele límpida e clara, seu corpo possuía contornos de moça, suas roupas pertenciam às grifes mais importantes do mundo. Isso não era tudo, ela é uma princesa de sangue real e nobre, só por isso é motivo suficiente para ser paparicada e cercada de fotógrafos e seguranças, mas ela também é secretária geral da ONU, de longe um dos cargos mais importantes do planeta.

Há cerca de dezessete seguranças bem treinados e fortemente armados na entrada do jatinho particular, todos treinados e versados em diversas formas de artes marciais e militares. Dez deles entrariam no jato, usavam o traje padrão preto, com óculos escuros e ternos pretos, mas um homem se destacava de todos os outros.

Seu terno era marfim e sua gravata era prateada, usava óculos que destacavam seus olhos verdes, seus cabelos bem claros lisos e bem tratados iam até a cintura. Usava luvas brancas com um símbolo grego. Sim... sua beleza é incontestável até mesmo os homens admitiam isso, mas apesar disso, ele sustentava um olhar gentil e um sorriso terno, este homem é o guarda costas pessoal da princesa e secretária geral das nações unidas .

Meia hora de vôo e na cabine imperava um certo silêncio, se ouvia apenas a conversa da secretária com a sua equipe, os seguranças estavam descansados, alguns alertas demais. Mas havia um em especial ele estava olhando a marca no dedo, em seu olhar estava um misto de preocupação e saudade.

É casado? – pergunta o segurança pessoal, o homem olha assustado – Eu percebi como olha a marca em seu dedo.

É que...- ele meio em dúvida, se responde ou não mas quando olha o homem em sua frente percebe uma sinceridade e bondade e se sente à vontade - ... Eu retiro para não ficar me lembrando e se caso acontecer alguma coisa um oponente pode usar isso para me afetar.

Pra ser sincero acho que isso é o que vai te dar força para lutar – ele sorri para o homem- Não deveria esconder algo que você preza tanto.

Mas esse trabalho é muito imprevisível, principalmente pelo motivo que a secretária está indo a essa convenção.

Não pense nisso...- nessa hora chega uma aeromoça especial para o jato, com uma bandeja e uma taça de vinho ela entrega ao segurança da princesa, e o serve com vinho- Obrigado .

Não tem problema você bebe trabalhando – ele sorri gentilmente observando o olhar dos outros seguranças e responde:

Bom levando em consideração que foi a secretária quem mandou – ele olha com ternura aquela que ele protege – Acho que não.

O segurança olha meio sem graça para o guarda pessoal da princesa de Mônaco, este repara e sorri.

Vamos fazer o seguinte – ele vira a taça nos lábios – Quando a missão acabar vamos a um bar e comemoramos por minha conta.

Eheh – o segurança não se segura e ri, e o guarda-costa segue – Prazer meu nome Michel Willians, e você como se chama?

Pode me chamar de Eros – ele aperta a mão do segurança que só agora repara a luva

Porque a luva? E que símbolo é esse?-Eros solta a mão de Michel calmamente e responde:

Peixes. É o símbolo de peixes de acordo com a astrologia.- ainda sim Willians parece curioso.

Mas porque a luva ??- o guarda real responde com um sorrindo .

Porque acho charmoso.- os dois desabam gargalhando, acordando os que dormiam e estes os olham recriminando – Sinto muito.

Não de atenção eles...- nessa hora surge uma aeromoça .

Com licença- os dois homens olham para ela – Senhor Eros, sua majestade está lhe chamando.

Com licença Michel – o outro apenas acena com a cabeça.

Ele se aproxima bem devagar com passos sem pressa, quando chega a mesa os assistentes saem, ele se senta dando lugar e sorri para sua protegida.

O que esta achando da viagem Eros? – ele sorri e cruza as pernas , levando a taça aos lábios e solvendo bem devagar degustando o vinho.

– Estou adorando, acho que fiz um amigo e tudo.

Hahahahha – ele adora vê-la rindo assim era uma sensação única ver aquela pessoa tão maravilhosa sorrindo, uma pessoa tão ocupada com problemas do mundo e que muitas vezes se esquece dela mesma- Eu vi , aliás eu ouvi daqui as suas gargalhadas.

É um sujeito bem legal – dá mais um gole – Não fique preocupada vai da tudo certo.

Ela o olha com surpresa, como ele podia ler seus sentimentos com tava facilidade? Como se fosse um livro aberto? Ele é uma pessoa incrível sem dúvidas!

Pode ser, mas aposto que os demais seguranças estão nervosos.– ela olha apreensiva para a janela do avião – Não quero que essas pessoas se machuquem por minha causa, ao meu ver você seria o suficiente.

Não pode culpá-los por se sentirem apreensivos, afinal você sustenta muitos títulos! Princesa de Mônaco, Secretária-geral da ONU – ele solveu a última dose de vinho – E é claro o título mais importante do planeta. Solange você é Athena!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A limusine real saia do aeroporto protegida por um forte esquema de segurança. Seus ocupantes permaneciam em silêncio.

"Amanhã será a cerimônia de abertura da Cúpula Pacificadora Mundial, convocada pela recém eleita secretária das Nações Unidas, a princesa Solange Belemon't. Essa reunião promete mudar definitivamente os Rumos globais, não se sabe muito sobre o que será debatido, apenas se especula...", nesse momento uma mão com uma luva branca e um símbolo grego desliga o monitor acoplado na limusine real.

Por que desligou?– perguntou Solange que estava sentada na limusine a frente de Eros. – Eu estava assistindo. – ela fala chorosa , o homem sorri e responde.

Você não precisa ficar assistindo isso, tem que se concentrar – ele enche a taça com vinho – Majestade precisa estar com a mente fresca para o que vai acontecer amanhã.

É, eu sei – ele a olha com um carinho e uma ternura, seu olhar a deixava confiante e forte

"Não é como naquela vez" -ela pensa- "Quando eu o conheci há seis anos atrás ..."

SEIS ANOS ATRÁS

Morte, esse é cheiro que emanava o castelo da família real de Mônaco, todos estavam mortos, nobres, parentes e empregados todos covardemente assassinados, ao todo eles oito homens mercenários frios e calculistas.

Há cerca de um ano o patriarca da família Belemon't , o rei e chefe de estado, Henrique Grinaldi Belemon't V , resolveu acabar com o Paraíso Fiscal do país, confiscando milhares de euros de diversas contas bancarias. As conseqüências desse ato estão agora surtindo efeito.

Com o auxilio de pessoas mal intencionadas que seriam prejudicadas com o decreto real, o irmão mais novo do rei, o príncipe Jacques, armou um golpe de estado no qual matou toda as pessoas de sua família, e qualquer testemunha, incluindo a criadagem fiel ao seu irmão, todos. Mas duas pessoas sobreviveram ao primeiro ataque, a jovem empregada brasileira Joana e a herdeira do trono a princesa Solange.

Medo, era tudo o que ela sentia naquele momento, terror e medo, era o aniversário dela um dia que devia ser especial, agora virou um pesadelo sem igual no qual ela e Joana, sua empregada e melhor amiga, corriam e se escondiam desesperadas do homem que as perseguiam.

Corre milady!– falava a empregada enquanto corria puxando a menina – Vamos.

Pra onde? – perguntou a jovem princesa – Não temos pra onde ir, nem onde nos esconder.

Não importa você tem que viver.– elas corriam quando uma bala acertou o ombro da empregada que caiu no chão soltado a mão da garota – Arg ... meu braço!

Hehe – o homem com a automática sorri do seu tiro- Só sobraram as duas, seu tio está agora mesmo cortando a cabeça do seu pai para entrega aos devedores dele. Seu tio é um pirado, mas tá pagando bem.

A jovem princesa chora imaginado a cena fazendo com que o homem desse gargalhadas e dissesse :

Queria poder me divertir com vocês, mas seu tio não deixa por isso vou matar sua empregadinha vadia, depois você – ele sorri e dispara. Joana está a mais ou menos meio metro de distância da princesa, ao ouvir as palavras do assassino, a única coisa que vem à mente de jovem foi que ela já perdeu demais, lembra de como ela sempre esteve do seu lado, dos conselhos e das broncas e decidiu, não deixaria Joana morrer e pulou empurrando a brasileira e levando um tiro no abdômen, o homem sorri e a empregada fica desesperada:

Por que fez isso? – a jovem princesa sorri e responde:

Porque você é minha amiga. – ela cospe sangue – Já perdi muito não vou perder você também – o homem sorri e aponta a arma para as duas.

Morram! – ele atira duas vezes, as duas jovens fecham os olhos esperando o fim que parece inevitável, então elas ouvem algo cair no chão e a voz dos seu algoz. Não ... Isso não é possível - ao abrir os olhos as duas contemplam a coisa mais incrível de suas vidas. As balas estavam no chão, um homem alto de longos cabelos loiros como o ouro , olhos do verdes bem claros , ele usava uma armadura dourada e capa, em volta dele reluzia uma aura imensamente forte, nesse momento os demais assassinos entraram e entre eles Jacques, tio de Solange.

Não sei quem é você – ele joga a cabeça do irmão no chão, e coloca munição na espingarda – Mas vai morrer agora! – atira, mas a trajetória do projétil é interrompida por uma rosa negra , a aura envolta do homem se fortalece

Dancem Rosas Piranhas. – todos os homens são retalhados pelas rosas negras não só eles como suas armas, ele se ajoelha em frente à desesperada e ferida princesa.

Perdoe-me a demora, Athena. – ele olha nos olhos dela, e ela vê um vácuo de solidão e frieza – sou Eros, o Cavaleiro Dourado de Peixes.

HOJE

Solange. – ela acorda de suas lembranças- Chegamos ao hotel, você está bem??

Sim, estou. Só relembrando o passado – ele sorri e sai do carro.

Você deve descansar. Amanhã será um dia agitado. – ela concorda com a cabeça.

E você meu caro Eros?- ele sorri e puxo o celular prateado do bolso do terno, fala alguma coisa, enquanto a ruiva olha sem entender, ele desliga o telefone e fala :

Eu vou relaxar. – ela olha para ele como se não estivesse acreditando no que ouvia.

O que fez Peixes?- ele se aproxima dela e responde.

Pedi um bom filé pra mim e um sushi pra você. – ele caminha com ela para entrada do hotel – E um bom vinho para acompanhar.

Você é louco Eros, amanhã eu...- coloca o dedo nos lábios da deusa se aproxima do seu ouvido e sussurra:

Não se preocupe com isso. – ela fica vermelha – Vamos nos diverti um pouco.

Ela sorri e o acompanha.

Time Squire Garden, um dos mais antigos e esplêndidos prédios do mundo e após o 11 de setembro sua importância aumentou muito para nova York, por isso ele foi escolhido para a reunião especial convocada pela secretária geral da ONU, Solange Belemon't, além do Conselho de Segurança das Nações Unidas estão também diversos empresários .

Por esse motivo, o esquema de segurança desse evento foi um dos mais bem elaborados do planeta nos últimos tempos, com centenas de seguranças e agentes das mais diversas agências, a parte disso cada convidado veio com sua segurança pessoal, nenhum com menos de dez seguranças, com exceção da princesa Belemon't , o seu segurança pessoal, o cavaleiro dourado de peixes, Eros.

Nervosa? – pergunta o cavaleiro a sua deusa.

Tensa –ela fala se olha para ele – Eu convoquei isso porque já é hora de acertarmos esse problema.

Entendo – ele cheira uma rosa negra, coloca a mão no comunicador- Então como está o pessoal, Michel?

Tranqüilos – o agente Willians, responde do salão principal onde acontecerá a reunião, mas exatamente no local da secretária geral – Pelo que vi estão muito bem preparados, tem agentes até no alto dos prédios, ainda está com aquela rosa na mão?

Estou sim, por que?- pergunta o pisciniano , ele ouve a risada do agente que depois responde.

Não é nada só não pega bem. – Eros ri involuntariamente, mas para quando percebe que todos estão olhando para ele, deixando ele e a princesa constrangidos – Nos falamos depois, câmbio e desligo.

A senhorita é muito confiante! – a princesa e o cavaleiros olham na direção da voz - Enquanto todos nós estamos cercados por seguranças, a senhorita com apenas um.

Sr.Damien – um homem de terno azul escuro cercado por oito seguranças sendo um deles uma mulher, esta olhava para Eros fixamente – Fico feliz por ter vindo.

Não perderia isso por nada no mundo majestade.– ele se curva e se retira sorrindo já longe Eros comenta com a deusa

Sir Edmond Damien é um homem ilustre, não só dentro da sociedade britânica, como também no submundo. – o olhar amigável que constantemente Eros ostentava, é trocado por um cauteloso – Ouvi dizer que ele é um mercador da morte. É sócio majoritário de diversas empresas fabricantes de armas, e fez muita fortuna vendendo armas a terrorista e grupos extremista.

Eu sei de tudo isso- ela sorri , ele a olha interrogativo e pergunta:

Então porque fez questão que ele viesse? – ela sorri serena para seu cavaleiro e responde:

Porque o assunto que vou tratar hoje será de interesse dele. – ele sorri já compreendendo, ela resolve muda de assunto – Você viu como a segurança dele estava olhando para você ?

Acho que não – ele coça a cabeça e sorri – Ficou com ciúme?

Não seja arrogante!

Eles chegam ao salão principal onde Solange senta na cadeira central, Eros fica ao seu lado segurando a rosa negra. Ao lado deles estão boa parte das pessoas que compõem o conselho de segurança da ONU, a frente os convidados de honra, incluindo Edmond, alguns empresários e diplomatas, atrás deles centenas de repórteres e fotógrafos, nesse momento a princesa sobe à frente do palanque.

Senhoras e senhores, antes de mais nada quero agradecê-los por terem vindo aqui e quero destacar...

Do alto do prédio ele se prepara, sua fé está em cada peça que ele monta.

... A importância de suas presenças, os senhores e senhoras aqui são em sua maioria empresários...

Seus olhos se fecham e ele pede a seu Deus que o proteja, e que o guie

... Por isso tenho certeza, que estão antenados com o mundo, e sabem que mais que as drogas, são as armas as maiores responsáveis pelas dores e mortes...

Ele termina e pega o projétil fecha os olhes segurando ele e engatilha na arma de longo alcance e aponta para a mulher que discursava.

... Por isso, foi decisão unânime desse conselho fechar e banir todas as fábricas de armas do planeta!

BAM!!


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Linda, não havia adjetivo que a definia melhor, sua pele era da cor da noite, seus olhos castanhos, seu corpo era como um violão moldado à mão, ela é realmente uma escultura feita do melhor material que só o Brasil poderia oferecer.

_ linda de se ver, né?- um homem de mais de dois metros, de cabelos em estilo rastafári longos e negros, em estilo assim com sua pele de olhos azuis, usando túnica esta cobre apenas a cintura e uma majestosa capa azul. Ele olha na direção da voz, um homem menor que ele sua pele é como barro marrom, seus olhos tão castanhos que quase são amarelos, ele usa uma túnica de deixa apenas arte do ombro esquerdo aparecendo e também uma capa azul.

_ o que faz aqui escorpião?- ele pergunta sério, mas depois sorri – veio soltar seu veneno?- o outro sorri e responde.

_ não, mas essa não é a serva pessoal de sua majestade?- o touro dourado sorri e responde:

_ sim, mas nossa deusa desejou que ela não fosse para que não corresse perigo- ele olha para a face seria do visitante – qual a verdadeira razão de esta aqui, Inarus de escorpião?

_ acha certo que apenas peixes vão com Athena?-a estrela gigante já sabia o porquê da vinda de seu companheiro ate esse lugar e responde com meio sorriso.

_ não vejo mal algum – o escorpião observa sem acredita e fala:

_ Athena, nossa deusa é a pessoa mais importante para o mundo ela... - a enorme mão do cavaleiro de touro cobre o ombro do seu irmão zodiacal, e fala;

Inarus, todos nós somo cavaleiros, assim sendo temos motivos gigantescos para proteger a nossa deusa, mas aquele cara tem isso e mais, desde que a nossa deusa voltou ele tem sido o seu mais próximo guardião e eu posso disser com convicção que ambos cresceram muito, por isso não se preocupe Inarus sorri e sobe as escadarias no caminho ele pensa;

_ mas é exatamente essa aproximidade que me preocupa, Camael - ao chegar a câncer ele sente um cosmo sinistro, mas já sabe quem é – o que quer crustáceo?

_ como esta agressivo egípcio - das sombras ela surge, sua pele é branca sua, cabelos prateados e longos, esta de mascara dourada, ela esta com panos que cobrem em parte seus seios, e uma saia que vai ates os joelhos deixando a barriga aparecer, seu abdome é bem sarado e definido ela usa uma capa azul - ouvi sua conversa com o brasileiro e concordo com você, aquele garoto sozinho não é o bastante.

_O que você fez Alcina? – apesar da mascara ele tinha certeza que ela estava sorrindo.

A primeira reação do agente Willians foi puxa sua arma e aponta para a janela, ele olho para todos os lados, procurando a pessoa cuja missão a sua era proteger e o que vê é um buraco atrás do palanque Eros no chão e abaixo dele a secretaria geral.

_ vocês estão bem _ diz ele se aproximando da princesa e do cavaleiro, lentamente o loiro se levanta sem tira seus olhos esmeralda dos olhos castanhos de sua deusa, sempre com ternura e calma, esta penas sorri aqueles olhos que estão sempre com ela.

_estamos – ela responde ao segurança, Eros se levante e a ergue.

_foi sorte eu te pulado antes da bala acerta sua majestade – ele sorri para seu amigo em quanto à princesa pensa:

_sorte é? Não, segundos, não milésimos de segundos antes da bala toca meu corpo ele usou uma pétala de rosa negra para ricochetar à bala antes dela me acerta - ela o olha com ternura.

_tem uma coisa que eu não entendo – eles olham para Michael – os vidros nessa sala foram reforçados e revertidos por uma liga especial de klavier, nada menor que um míssil poderia atravessá-la.

O cavaleiro olha para o buraco por onde a bala passou e pensa – seja que for tem um alto poder de manipulação de cosmo.

Eu falhei - só nisso que ele pensava, suas mãos tremulas e suadas. Falhara com seu deus, sabia que seria punido.

_sim – uma voz vinha atrás dele, ele ficou estático, pois já há conhecia um homem alto de olhos castanhos, cabelos castanhos bem claros, suas feições são tranqüilas ele esta usando um, sobretudo negro com traços vermelhos - falhou então já sabe a sua punição.

_ sim... Senhor – ele abaixa a cabeça e estranho homem aponta uma automática para sua nuca e atira segundos depois um vulto cai em alta velocidade exatamente no ponto onde ele estava.

_Que rápido - um homem de estatura média, pele morena e cabelos compridos e castanhos que vão ate os ombros, de óculos escuros, calça jeans e camisa de manga comprida vermelha, ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos.

_ ehehe, você também não é nada mal, escondeu sua presença pra me atacar – diz o outro que estava a sua frente – deixe-me apresenta meu nome é Rômulo.

_ me chamo Alastor, prazer - sem dizer mais nada alastor, salta em alta velocidade chutando Rômulo na lateral do seu rosto, mas este defende com o braço e empurra o pé, mas este gira o corpo e desce o pé na tentativa de acerta o calcanhar no topo da cabeça de Rômulo, mas este esquiva fazendo alastor acerta o chão parando na frente dele este o chuta, mas encontra a defesa inimiga, mas mesmo assim é lançado para o alto, Rômulo aponta a automática para ele e atira, mas ainda sim ele se esquiva das balas e avançando , aproveita um deixa e chuta a mão e a arma de Rômulo para longe, mas ele não se bala e revida com um forte golpe no estomago de alastor, mas antes de ser jogado para trás da um forte chuta no rosto do grandalhão que da uns passos recuando, já o outro da um mortal e cai em pé sem o óculos.

_interessante esse seu estilo com as pernas – ele limpa o sangue nos lábios – não é taekwando nem capoeira, isso vai se torna algo interessante.

_ hehe - os cabelos de alastor cobrem seus olhos ele coloca dois dedos na testa e sorri depois ergue seu rosto, ao levanta Rômulo em contra dois pares de olhos bem azuis, cheios de fogo e vida – sim muito interessante.

Nesse momento o barulho de um helicóptero é ouvido e os dois percebem que a luta foi interrompida.

_ vamos ter que deixa isso pra depois alastor – ele salta e desaparece no ar.

_ teleportou-se? He que sujeito interessante – ele olha para o corpo do atirador – isso vai torna as coisa mais difíceis.

O Plaza hotel, é de longe um dos mais consagrados de todo o pais, esta habituado há receber visitas ilustres e dessa vez não é diferente, agora num dos quartos de costume esta a princesa e secretaria geral da ONU, Solange Belemon't e seu guarda pessoal , Eros o cavaleiro de ouro de peixes jantando no guardo especial e reservado a eles .

_ não deveria esta escondida?- ele diz depois de coloca um pedaço de seu carneiro assado na boca – afinal você sofreu um atentado hoje

_ definitivamente não- dizia ela depois de limpar a boca – isso mostraria que fiquei intimidade com que houve mais cedo, deixei bem claro na coletiva que meus planos não mudaram, a reunião vai continua.

Ele sorri e toma um gole de seu vinho tinto seco, ele a conhecia bem sabia que ela não se intimidaria e não desistira de seu objetivo era seu jeito talvez isso que a torna-se ainda mais interessante.

_ mas por precaução a senhorita deveria fazê-la em um lugar secreto e seguro – dizia uma voz vinda do canto escuro do quarto , ela olha em direção a esta e sorri , ele fecha os olhos , sorri mas não se da o trabalho de olhar .

_ sim , já havia pensado nisso alastor – ele estava sem os óculos escuros, com um meio sorriso no rosto- mas não pela minha segurança ,mas sim pelos demais.

_ venha sente-se, pedi um file mal passado como você gosta – ele fala isso puxando o prato, alastor pensou em recusa, mas seu estomago o advertiu que isso seria um erro, ele bufou e sentou-se.

_ como soube que eu estava aqui? Sentiu meu cosmo?- o cavaleiro olha para ele de maneira brincalhona sorri e balança a cabeça negativamente.

_ senti seu cheiro – a deusa sorri do comentário, mas logo fica seria e pergunta.

_ o que descobriu sobre o assassino? – ele engole o pedaço de file e responde.

_ nada , quando eu cheguei o tal de Rômulo já havia dado cabo dele – Eros olha para ele , mas continua comendo – mas presumo que era um fanático. Não acredito que havia sido contratado.

_e esse Rômulo?- alastor se vira para Eros – deve ser bem forte para você não o ter pegado.

_ não –responde num tom sarcástico- apenas esperto e sortido, na próxima ele não vai escapar.

_ a é?- Eros sorri e olha para os olhos azuis de alastor-estava curioso pra sabe o que faz aqui ?

Aquilo pegou alastor de surpresa apesar dele não deixa transparecer, mas antes que pudesse responde alguém interfere.

_ eu o mandei vir-diz Solange calmamente bebendo água numa taça, peixes a olha e ergue uma sobrancelha.

_ por quê?- ela limpa a boca e se levanta pedindo um "com licença" e responde em tom final.

_precaução - ela se retira para a suíte deixando os dois a sós, alastor olha para Eros que a segue com os olhos , depois volta seu prato.

_ você chegou a verificar a arma?- alastor come um pedaço do file e responde.

_sim, você também deve ter percebido certa cosmo energia na bala ela também esta na arma – ele sorri – sabe o que isso significa?

_ que teremos dias agitados enquanto estivermos aqui _ Eros também olha para a suíte da princesa e solve o resto do vinho na taça - com licença – ele vai à direção ao quarto, alastor apenas olha e sorri.

Um anjo , era isso que sua princesa parecia quando estava dormindo , como aquela pessoa tão teimosa e corajosa podia ser tão encantadora , ele chega perto da cama e vai ate a cabeceira e tira as mechas dos olhos dele para aprecia melhor seu rosto .

_abusado – ela sussurra, ele sorri – o que deseja cavaleiro?

_ por não me avisou de alastor?- ela suspira, já previa que ele agiria dessa maneira.

Há muito o conhecia , foi o primeiro cavaleiro que ela conheceu , e desde do primeiro dia nunca esteve longe , mesmo naquela época que ele era um solitário isolado e ela nem entendia o que era ser uma deusa , ele nunca a deixou, seu mais fiel guardião , seu amigo , não o que eles sentiam um pelo outro era muito maior que aquilo.

_ "para engana seu inimigos deve-se engana primeiro seus amigos" – um pequeno sorriso brota de seus lábios, peixes a olha nos olhos, ela ama ver aqueles olhos esmeralda, cheios de ternura e vida , olhos que antigamente apenas aqueles que mais os estimavam tinham a capacidade de ver , mas agora todos podem desfruta de sua bondade – sabia que poderia ser atacada e precisava de um especialista , um estrategista, por isso há um mês mandei ele vir ate nova York prepara terreno.

_ um mês ? Mesmo assim alastor é pouco exagero não acha?- ela balança a cabeça negativamente e responde.

_não creio que seja uma ameaça Athena e ao santuário, mas mesmo assim é algo que envolve o mundo por isso tive que ser cautelosa - ele sempre se surpreende com a maturidade e o caráter dela, ele sorri e diz;

_ sei que vai resolver umas coisas amanha por isso vou deixá-la dormi em paz – ele beija a testa dela, mas quando ia se afasta ela rouba um selinho ele sorri e retribui dando um beijo mais longo e demorado, mas afasta dela – a senhorita vai ter um dia atarefado amanha.

Num jatinho partícula , uma homem de belo terno azul escuro camisa branca , seus cabelos castanhos bem claros e longos , seu rosto é belo e sua pele morena , seu corpo é bem definido e seus olhos negros que transmite um certo sentimento de terror em que olha, esse homem é nada mais , nada menos de sir Edmond Damien. ele esta sentado um banco solitário com um copo e perto dele um uísque caríssimo , no avião estão dois homens um de terno negros , um alto de pele bem clara de óculos escuro e cabelos cinzas , ao seu lado um de pele moreno de cabelos curtos e azuis também de olhos azuis . nisso o celular toca .

_ alo Rômulo, descobriu algo sobre o homem que apareceu para você hoje? – do outro lado da linha ele ouve a resposta:

_ não, senhor. O que se sabe que apareceu há cerca de um mês fazendo perguntas, ele aparece e desaparecer sem deixa rastros ou vestígios – Edmond não fica muito satisfeito, mas ele sabe que tem prioridades a tratar, um mero desconhecido não poderia atrapalhar-lhe.

_ escute Rômulo, é provável que eu descubra onde será a próxima reunião de cúpula-ele é interrompido pela voz do outro lado da linha:

_perdão senhor, mas acredita mesmo que haverá outra reunião - Damien sorri e responde:

_ não, se conheço bem a princesa isso só serviu para motivá-la-ele sorri e bebe mais um gole de uísque-, quero que cuide pessoalmente desse assunto, mais ainda, esse atraso me deixou tão motivado que alem de mata a vadia, quero que chacine todos de maneira mais impiedosa possível – ele esmaga o copo e começa a gargalha – quero que todo o mundo veja nossa força, ponha a culpa em extremistas árabes, se eu der sorte alem de matar a maldita secretaria vou lucra com uma guerra ainda maior.

O telefone desliga do outro lado da linha um pequeno sorriso brota do rosto de Rômulo, ele se vira para um homem loiro de cabelos estilo militarem de olhos vermelhos ele esta sem camisa por isso é visível seu corpo definido e suas feridas e uma enorme manca cicatriz em forma de circulo no abdome, ele esta de calça jeans e tênis branco sem cinto, seu sorriso é cínico e sádico, com um cigarro na boa. Depois disso seus olhos miram uma jovem de longos cabelos azuis com mechas verdes, ela esta olhando para o espelho, ela esta de calça boca de sino preta e um bustie azul, seus lábios são finos e olhos como de uma felina amarelados.

_ César e Julia- os dois se viram – nossas ordens são chacinem a todos.

O loiro sorri e puxa uma faca das costas e olha bem lamina, a mulher passa a língua pelos lábios e diz;

_ faz tempo desde a ultima vez, vai ser gostoso – ela olha bem nos olhos de Rômulo, mas a transmissão de olhares é interrompida por César, que fala:

_ vadia pra você é sempre gostoso com qualquer um - nisso algo parecido com um caco de vidro é lançado contra César, mas este explode o caco no ar com a fala e sorri, Julia compartilha de sua animação, mas Rômulo os impede.

_ basta, guarde isso para a princesa – ele olha a estatua de um dragão no canto da sala pensando em reencontra aquele homem.

Num bar caído onde é possível ouvir um som alto de rock, mas exatamente bandas locais, alastor chega com uma blusa de manga vermelha e calça azul, um sobre tudo castanho, lá mais exatamente na porta esta um rapaz um pouco mais jovem que ele, ele tem cabelos longos e negros, seu rosto é pálido, seus olhos são azuis, boca fina com um tipo de batom preto, esta usando uma calça apertada negra uma camisa cinza e sobre tudo, na sua mão uma garrafa de vodka, ao seu lado um corvo.

_ se divertindo? – pergunta alastor o jovem se levanta lentamente, bufa e oferece a garrafa ao outro – sabe que eu não bebo, mas me diz o que faz aqui?

_ me mandaram vigiar o peixe, mas parece que não devem esta informados da sua presença aqui – ele toma dois goles e arrota, alastor faz cara de nojo – como me achou aqui ?

_ hum– ele coloca a mão no bolso- foi fácil, alias desde que chegou na cidade vim acompanhando seus passos , isso me lembra onde esta o respeito ao seu superior , corvo?

_ eheheheh – ele da mais uns goles , limpa a boca e pergunta – o que deseja de min ?

_ desejo que cumpra sua missão, mas com a minha ajuda – ele tira do bolso uma bala – esse é o projétil do revolve que atacou a princesa hoje mais cedo, quero que procure o dono desse cosmo.

_ mas o cara não esta morto ?- ele pergunta segurando o projétil.

_ sim , mas percebi que é o mesmo cosmo do cara que me atacou mais cedo , tenho contas a acerta com o maldito.

_ você é um demônio – ele sente um pingo cai na sua cabeça e logo a chuva, se torna mais forte , ele coloca o projétil perto do corvo este logo voa em alta velocidade mesmo com a chuva, quando ele vai falar com alastor ,ele já não esta mais lá – metidão!

O dia já estava raiando, mesmo depois do que houve no dia anterior, mesmo com o medo de todos e mesmo com sua vida em risco, a princesa e governante de Mônaco e secretaria geral da ONU, Solange Belemon't não deixo seus planos caírem, reuniu novamente uma parte das pessoas da reunião de cúpula para programa um lugar secreto, mais para a segurança dos outros participantes que a dela própria, avisou a imprensa que haveria sim uma reunião ao vivo para o mundo só que dessa vez não seria divulgado o local e seria aquele dia seguinte.

Agora, ela estava na cabeceira de uma mesa retângula, ministrando e dando as especificações ao serviço secreto , vez ou outra ela desviava sua atenção de sua conversa para olha para seu cavaleiro que se mantinha perto da janela , este por sua vez retribui com uma olha cheio de ternura e carinho , isso a deixava com mais segurança , ela ria internamente e pensava :

_ engraçado pensa que mesmo quando ele era mais frio nunca conseguiu me passa um olha diferente, mesmo naquele dia ...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Seis anos atrás

Na vida, eu sempre tive tudo, enquanto as outras crianças ganhavam bonecas eu ganhei minha primeira ilha, deve ser por isso que nunca reclamei de ser adotada e porque reclama? Sou uma princesa e sou a mulher mais rica do planeta, meu mundo era perfeito. Agora não é mais nada, toda a minha família foi chacinada, só restou Joana comigo e agente só sobreviveu por causa dele, o cavaleiro de peixes, Eros.

_ não se preocupe majestade, já estamos chegando – já faz uma semana desde que começamos a anda pela Grécia, parece estranho, mas já andei pela Grécia inúmeras vezes, mas nunca estive aqui, mas ainda sim, parece que sempre conheci esse lugar, Joana esta como sempre, cuidando de min.

_ princesa esta com fome?- ela sorri pra min – fiz um lanchinho pra você tome, o senhor também quer cavaleiro?

_ eu... - acho que ele ia nega, mas o estomago não deixou negar – eu aceito sim, obrigado.

E pela primeira vez vejo satisfação nos seus olhos, parece que ele gosta de comer isso é diferente vindo de um cara que parece uma pedra de gelo ambulante, mas porque eu não consigo para de olhar para ele é bem verdade que é lindo, mas não pode ser só isso, não sou tão superficial assim então, o que é?

_o que deseja majestade?- ele fala num tom calmo, olhando para min nos olhos, ele bem que tenta enganar, mas eu posso enxerga alem do que ele quer mostra , posso ver a sua natureza gentil e boa, alem dessa solidão.

Dias atuais

O lugar é lindo, havia muitos carros inclusive da empresa, sim seu mestre acertara isso o deixava feliz, ele pega a faca e passa pela sua língua.

_Vai ser divertido – a mulher ao seu lado também sustenta o mesmo olhar.

_ é um lugar bem afastado, na verdade nem imaginávamos que a princesinha possuía um lugar como esse em Nova York – o jovem loiro de cabelos curtos, esta usando um traje vermelho que cobria os antes braços, os punhos, o peitoral, a cintura, os ombros e as penas – vamos à diversão César.

_ vadia, ta excitada é – Julia passa língua pelos lábios ela esta com uma armadura parecida com a de César, mas com a diferença que o elmo dela é uma tiara com um cristal na ponta e nos punhos que lembravam garras.

Então a porta se abre e os soldados, cerca de uns vinte todos de vermelho, adentram logo em seguida os dois, para surpresa geral o local esta tomado pela escuridão e aparentemente não há ninguém lá, então as portas se fecham.

_ mas que diabo é isso – fala César furioso, então ele vê uma luz e se aproxima e ele vê que ela é proveniente das chamas negras de um demônio - quem é você?

_ sou o cavaleiro de ouro da quinta casa do zodíaco – o fogo aumenta e ilumina tudo acendendo as tochas espalhadas por lá – o demônio que serve a Athena, alastor de leão.

No verdadeiro local da reunião de cúpula, a reencarnação de Athena, a princesa Solange belemon't esta discursando sobre os lucros que a indústria bélica tem ganhado nos últimos 50 anos e que isso foi o principal responsável por muitas guerras e mortes, ao seu lado esta seu segurança partícula e cavaleiro. Ele sempre diferente com seu terno branco marfim, mas dessa vez Dulce Gabana , mesmo estando muito longe de seu companheiro dourado ele pode sentir o cosmo dele e de seus oponentes, ele sorri e pensa;

_ aquele sujeito... Planejou com perfeição, espalhou uma falsa informação pela cúpula da ONU, depois sem que ninguém pudesse percebesse a trousse para este local completamente isolado e ficou lá aguardando-os – ele fecha os olhos e sorri - o demônio que serve a Athena.

De volta ao lugar, César e Julia estão furiosos, já seus soldados então impressionados tanto com o cosmo poderoso que emana do homem quanto do fato dele ser um dos lendários cavaleiros dourados, os mais poderosos da deusa Athena.

_ humm esses trajes vermelhos como sangue... - ele olha e lembra de certa lenda que ouviu de seu mestre sobre os mais perigosos e mortais inimigos de Athena – vocês por acaso são...

_ sim, somos bersekes, os sagrados guerreiros que defendem o deus Ares – fala César com orgulho – sou César o kere das laminas explosivas.

- eu sou Julia, a kere do cristal assassino – ela fala com sensualidade o que irrita o kere explosivo.

_ berserks? – o leão sorri e acende seu cosmo se preparando para o combate.

_corvus – centenas de corvos negros feitos de energia vão à direção dos soldados matando todos eles, apenas os dois keres escapam, Julia esquiva e César os explodem.

_ espere, alastor - um homem de armadura branca e trajes negros, com um longo cabelo preto, sua pele é branca e pálida e seus olhos azuis, ele olha para o leão e coloca a mão em seus ombros – sente a presença de Mefistófeles?

_ hummm- ele sente a presença do corvo há alguns quilômetros dali – sim.

_ ele achou sua pressa, agora de o fora eu cuido dos dois - o guerreiro áureo olha para seu companheiro de prata e some, este se vira os dois – sou o cavaleiro de prata. Fausto de corvo.

_hummm que bonitinho – sorri a kere passando a língua pelos lábios – um cavaleiro de prata.

_ por que não me atacaram enquanto conversávamos – César toma a frente se colocando em guarda, deixando as facas à frente de seu rosto e queima seu cosmo.

_ enfrenta os dois seria complicado é melhor nos divertimos com você passarinho – as laminas das facas brilham num tom azul ele olha para fausto e lança sua técnica – corte dinamite.

Numa velocidade absurda César avança contra fausto esse no ultimo segundo esquiva, a velocidade era tamanha que ele não pode para a acerta uma pilastra cortando parte dela, segundos depois a pilastra explode.

_ que perigo, meu! – o corvo acende seu cosmo negro, o kere da lamina explosiva, se mostra furioso com o fato de fausto ter fugindo tão facilmente do seu melhor ataque.

_ maldito – ele volta à ataca o cavaleiro com uma velocidade e com combinações impressionantes, era como se o cavaleiro de prata enxergasse cada movimento dele – como é possível sou o mais rápido dos keres, esse cara não poderia ser tão veloz assim.

_ e ele não é – pensa Julia, "o cristal assassino" em quanto observa a luta dos dois e comenta – você é um iluminado não é cavaleiro.

_ iluminado?- o kere pergunta sem cessar o ataque ao cavaleiro de prata.

_ sim, esse homem usa o dom dos corvos ele é capaz de sentir o futuro, acredito que pelo menos uns 3 segundos antes.

_ eheh, iluminado?– o corvo sorri de deboche – ta na cara que não me conhece bem, kere do cristal assassino.

_ negue o quanto quiser cavaleiro de prata, mas se você conseguisse acompanha a velocidade de César no mínimo seus olhos deveria se mexer, mas você sempre olha para frente concentrado nunca olha para ele – fausto fica impressionado com a capacidade de observação da mulher berserk - mas isso não funciona comigo, prepare-se "armadinha de espelhos".

César só tinha tempo de saltar e evitar o golpe de Julia, uma enorme cortina de espelhos a envolve junto com fausto, ali dentro o cavaleiro só consegue ver um enorme breu nele sua imagem refletida em todos dos lugares e em toda parte.

_ hehe- ela sorri- como imaginei sua iluminação se limita a ataques diretos.

_ só consigo sentir a minha presença, mas que merda – ele acende seu cosmo se mantendo atento. Quando uma enorme estaca de cristal vai à sua direção, ele se esquiva facilmente, ai vem outra atrás ele se esquiva com mais facilidade ainda, então centenas vem de todos os lados, ele se esquiva de todos, mas consegue alguns arranhões pelo corpo – huh é só isso seu poderoso golpe berserk.

_babaca – fala César que esta do lado de fora do enorme quadrado preto que cerca os dois - não importa que ele se esquive dos ataques dela, ele morrera.

_ maldita, acha mesmo que eu vou ficar me defendendo – ele acende seu cosmo negro e a enorme imagem do corvo surge – corvus.

Nisso centenas de corvos atacam, mas só golpeiam e explodem a figuras de fausto, mas estes se reconstroem rapidamente, a kere sorria do esforço inútil do cavaleiro.

_ idiota, como pode acerta aquilo que não pode ver nem sentir – ele se cansa, mas sente algo e cai de joelhos cuspindo sangue, ela vê e sorri – o verdadeiro poder da minha armadinha, esta fazendo efeito.

_ que efeito, vagabunda?- ele diz isso sentido muita dor por todo o corpo.

_ elogia não ajuda passarinho – ela sorri sadicamente – como você viu toda essa área esta coberta por poeira de cristal a mesma que cria as imagens suas, mas ela também esta no ar entrando no seu corpo. quando você respira seu corpo será rasgado os cristais vão entra pelos seus poros e suas feridas, na sua corrente sangüínea destruindo todos seus órgãos internos bem lentamente, você vai morre aos poucos - o cavaleiro mal se agüenta em pé.

Não muito longe dali, alastor de leão estava com Mefistófeles no braço. o corvo o estava guiando , porem os dois estavam parados há um tempo.

_ o cosmo de fausto diminuiu muito – ele olha para onde esta a luta do cavaleiro de prata – aquele idiota deveria ter prestado mais atenção nos inimigos antes de desafiá-los

O poder daquele golpe era horrível, o cavaleiro sentia seu corpo sendo despedaçado por dentro. Mal conseguia se esquiva dos ataques de estacas de cristal, elas já haviam perfurado suas pernas e braços, ele já devia ter morrido se não fosse o sadismo da kere do cristal assassino.

- maldita esta brincando de novo - pensa César de braços cruzados – ela sabe que esse golpe consome muito do seu cosmo, estúpida.

_ eu vou morre, mas que merda! Uma guerra santa acaba de começar e eu serei a primeira baixa, não posso aceitar infernos - ele esta caído numa poça feita de seu próprio sangue quando sente uma coisa – que cosmo é esse, quente e reconfortante.

Na reunião, a coisa estava indo muito bem, um homem de meia idade estava falando de como os investimentos de armas tanto normais quanto biológicas, poderiam dá lugar a coisas mais saudáveis para despoluir e purificar o planeta. Eros que estava acompanhando a luta pelo cosmo, estava preocupado com fausto, mas percebe que a secretaria esta concentrada e seu cosmo brilham, ele sorri, pois sabia que a deusa estava agindo pelo seu cavaleiro.

_ levante-se corvo, ainda não é hora de cair - fausto abre os olhos e sussurra.

_ Athena é você? - ele sente um alivio em suas dores e ouve a resposta;

_ sim, fausto, agora bata suas asas negras e se levante para derrota esse inimigo para poder ver aquela que você tanto ama.

O cavaleiro de corvo se levanta com os olhos fechado, ele ta de camisa de manga comprida colada no corpo, quase sem armadura só havia sobrado o cinto, as botas e as partes dos punhos, ele acende seu cosmo com toda a força e abre os olhos. Numa velocidade absurda avança na direção de Julia se esquivando das estacas de cristal que ela lança, passando por todas as suas imagens ate chegar perto dela que fica surpresa e a pega pela cabeça com as duas mãos.

_ lagrimas da noite – ao dizer isso a berserk começa a sentir uma dor avassaladora em todo o corpo – tome, esse é o meu presente para você, toda dor que me fez sentir, toda ela cem vezes mais de uma vez.

Do lado de fora César se assusta com o quadrado negro onde estava o cavaleiro e sua companheira começar a rachar e depois explodir, ele explode os cacos que iam à direção dele.

_ maldito – ele grita enfurecido vendo o cavaleiro segurando Julia pela cabeça e ela se contorcendo de dor, o kere da lamina explosiva avança contra fausto com seu "corte dinamite", mas o cavaleiro prevê e salta antes do golpe o acerta e deixa a berserk cair.

_ não vou brinca, você morre agora – ele avança contra o corvo com todo o poder, esse já não pode se mexer direito, mesmo prevendo o golpe, mas algo impede o berserk. Uma mão forte segurando seu pulso e o joga contra uma coluna com força e depois a chuta quebrando a coluna arremessando o guerreiro de ares – maldito cavaleiro de leão.

_ voltei para brinca com você – alastor sorri e olha para fausto – você ta legal?

_ pareço bem leão, to todo arrebentado – ele sorri para o dourado – mas porque ta aqui?

_ pra salvar a sua bunda suja – então os dois sente o cosmo de Julia se ergue mais e mais, ela se levanta com seus olhos vermelhos como sangue e mais poderosa – como pode esta viva?

_ é a fúria de sangue – responde César – é a maior benção dos berserk , quando estamos para morre entramos num frenesi mortal, tudo escurece não há aliado ou inimigo só gente para ser morta, nosso poder aumenta, não poderão sobreviver há isso.

_ eheh fúria de sangue – alastor acende seu cosmo – vou matar os dois com ou sem fúria...

_ espere eu cuido dela – o corvo fala se levantando, a kere explode seu cosmo e avança pra cima dele com suas garras de cristal, o cavaleiro de prata se esquiva, enquanto César ataca alastor.

_ corte dinamite – ele avança em alta velocidade pra cima do cavaleiro de ouro, mas para alastor ele é lento como uma lesma e facilmente se esquiva – maldito.

Agora o kere da lamina explosiva ataca o cavaleiro áureo com uma velocidade impressionante, mas tudo que faz é deixa alastor sorrindo e quando se da conta faca explode junto com a mão dele.

_ como fez isso maldito - ele olha para onde a mão dele deveria esta, segurando firme para estanca a hemorragia.

_ você canaliza sua energia na lamina. Quando usa seu ataque despeja parte desse cosmo no inimigo, o cosmo que fica atrai ar e cria uma faísca e explode – o berserk arregala o olho vendo a facilidade que o cavaleiro descobriu o segredo do seu golpe - eu fiz meu cosmo queima o rastro ate chega à faca, ela explodiu por causa do seu cosmo.

Em quanto isso fausto esta em maus lençóis, com os ataques de Julia mesmo ele podendo prevê-los seu corpo muito debilitado não pode esquiva, a berserk parecia descontrolada atacando com tudo, com ódio e raiva sem pensa nem calcula.

_ maldita tenho que ganhar espaço assim posso destroça o corpo dela e reza para que não volte a se mexer – pensa ele, então ela para ele aproveita salta para trás, o cosmo dela aumente mais e mais, ela explode centenas de estacas de cristal para cima dele. O corvo não se intimida e explode seu cosmo no seu mais potente ataque.

_ queime meus cosmo queime minha vida – o cosmo dele esta no auge quando uma estaca estava para acertá-lo ele manda – corvus.

Cada corvo de energia se choca com uma adaga destruindo uma a uma ate acerta o corpo da kere, estraçalhando por completo.

_ você a matou – grita César chocado ao ver Julia sendo morta pelo golpe. O cavaleiro sorri e tira um cigarro e acendo com o pouco de cosmo que lhe resta;

_ ela já estava morta, todos vocês estão, apenas não sabem disso, morreram quando escolheram ser do exercito de ares – o kere numa ira tremenda faz tudo explodir e lança uma onda explosiva para cima do corvo, este nada faz alem de sorri, mas alastor cruza o caminho acende seu cosmo áureo e manda seu ataque.

_ lança flamejante – uma poderosa e absurdamente rápida labareda de chamas negras sai do punho do cavaleiro ela destrói o golpe e o corpo do berserk por completo - tudo bem, fausto?

_ não , mas se me arruma uma vodka vai ficar – o leão sorri e se tele porta ate Mefistófeles que o guia ate uma clareira não muito longe já escurecendo lá esta o homem há quem alastor queria, sentando em frente a uma fogueira ao lado dele uma enorme estatua de dragão vermelho.

_ volte e cuide de seu dono – o cavaleiro fala pra o corvo que sai em disparada na direção de seu mestre – há quanto tempo Rômulo.

_ então você é um leão alastor – ele sorri


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

18 anos atrás

Sangue. Em todos os cômodos da casa só havia sangue. Quem visse poderia pensar que houvia ocorrido uma chacina, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Uma pessoa foi violentamente esfolada e teve seu sangue espalhado. Nesse cenário horrendo, um homem alto e imponente, com um traje dourado, caminha. Ele já viu esta cena muitas vezes em sua longuíssima vida, mas sempre se surpreende com tamanha maldade no coração dos homens. Ele para em um dos quartos. Nele esta um menino de cabelos castanhos sentado em posição fetal, abraçando as pernas .

- Mataram ela e eu os matei - há corpos carbonizados espalhados pelo chão, o garoto levanta um dos olhos e abre a mão, uma pequena labareda negra surge - vai me matar também?

- Como se chama menino?- pergunta o homem com sua voz forte e autoritária

- Me chamaram de demônio... Meu nome morreu junto com a minha mãe – uma lagrima cai de seu rosto –, agora serei seu vingador, chama-me Alastor.

- Gostei de sua atitude. O que acha de eu te da chance de mudar o seu futuro?

Dias atuais

Os dois estavam quietos, apenas o som da fogueira se escutava. Então, o mais alto se levanta e a estatua de dragão vermelho se desmonta e veste o seu corpo, ela cobria todas as suas partes , tinha formas horripilantes e duas enormes e afiadas garras nas luvas. As asas prenderam as pontas ao redor do pescoço dando a aparência de uma capa.

- Deixe-me fazer uma apresentação mais perfeita que da ultima vez – ele diz com um sorriso –. Sou um dos sacerdotes da guerra, Rômulo de Cadmo, o senhor da destruição.

- Sacerdote? – alastor sorri confiante -_ 'o que há com esse cara? Não consigo sentir seu cosmo, apesar de estar na minha frente'_.

- Sim, os mais poderosos entre os berserks – ele fala de olhos fechados - entenderá por quê.

Ano momento em que o sacerdote abre seus olhos, o coração do cavaleiro dispara - _'isso não pode ser cosmo'_. Ele recebe um golpe no estomago que o tira do chão, o berserk, depois o pega pela cabeça e o joga contra a terra, fazendo-a tremer arremessando-o em seguida, fazendo-o bater contra uma árvore.

- Esse é todo o poder de um cavaleiro de ouro?- mal ele fala isso o enorme cosmo do leão se levanta, junto com uma enorme labareda - o que?!

- LANÇA FLAMEJANTE! – o golpe acerta o sacerdote em cheio. sem demora, voa na direção de seu oponente e, quando está para atingi-lo com um poderoso chute, ele sente algo acertando-o no rosto e arremessando-o para longe. Era Rômulo -_ 'como pode? Eu só tirei os olhos dele quando me acertou'_ – ele pensa sorrindo

- Fogo negro?- ele sorri com o peitoral de seu traje rubro rachado - chamas do inferno, isso é admirável. Um cavaleiro áureo com poder de um espectro, forte o bastante para danificar minha best. você deve ter nascido sob um estrela maligna, leão.

Alastor desaparece e reaparece chutando a cara de Rômulo, mas este o segura pelo pé e o joga contra o chão, joga-o para o alto e dispara uma rajada vermelha nele, arremessando-o longe.

- Eheheh! - Alastor perdera a tiara de sua armadura e a sua capa ficara meio rasgada, seu corpo bem ferido. Mas este parece divertindo-se com a luta - Isso, assim que eu gosto, não podia ser diferente. Sabe eu adoro essa sensação essa adrenalina, faz-me sentir vivo como a muito tempo não sentia.

O cosmo do leão queima numa intensidade incrível, a temperatura aumenta e labaredas de fogo negro crescem em sua volta.

- Estou impressionado com você cavaleiro de leão, mas... - finalmente o sacerdote de Cadmo explode seu cosmo. Tudo em sua volta, inclusive o solo, começa a tremer e ser destruído. O poder era imenso. - Agora você vai conhecer o poder de um berserk: DRAGÃO METEORO!

Uma enorme bola de energia vermelha, numa velocidade absurda, ia na direção de alastor. O cavaleiro mal teve tempo de pensar e o golpe o atingiu com potência gigantesca. Tudo em sua volta, incluindo metade da área, foi pelos ares.

---xXx---

Não muito longe dali, Mefistófeles, o corvo de Fausto, acabava de chegar até seu dono. Este teve uma surpresa ao ver o corpo do cavaleiro de prata em volto em roseiras que formavam um casulo. Na reunião da cúpula, Eros estava perto da janela, olhando concentrado.

- Isso é tudo que posso fazer daqui, nesse momento - ele fala percebendo que sua deusa está ao seu lado.

- Preocupado com Alastor?- ela pergunta, observando a janela, ao lado de seu cavaleiro.

- Ele é forte, majestade - ele a olha e sorri com ternura – aquele leão se torna indomável quando a adrenalina toma conta dele, nada o detém.

- Espero que sim – o cavaleiro vê nos olhos de sua deusa a preocupação - isso foi, no mínimo, inesperado, afinal...

- Shhh – ele coloca o dedo nos lábios da princesa de forma carinhosa – preocupe-se com uma coisa de cada vez, essa pausa logo terminará. Então relaxe, tudo vai dar certo, confie em mim.

- Obrigada – ela sente que um peso saía de suas costas, não há como não se admirar com ele, bastaram poucas palavras para acalmá-la, apenas um olha para lhe dar confiança. Como quer beijá-lo ali mesmo... Mas não pode se dar esse luxo, aquela reunião é importante demais e agora sabe que há um novo inimigo e seus cavaleiros estão lutando, ela deve assumir a postura de uma líder.

---xXx---

A devastação foi imensa , boa parte do local fora destruído pelo poderoso meteoro, mas Rômulo não se engana, sabe da força e da garra do cavaleiro de ouro.

- Você não me decepcionou leão, desde aquela pequena luta que tivemos no prédio, queria acha-lo – ele fala isso vendo Alastor se levantar sem a capa e com algumas rachaduras da armadura dourada – suportou um dos meus golpes mais potentes. Infelizmente, agora você vai morrer.

- É mesmo? – o cavaleiro sorri e acende seu cosmo. Suas mãos estão em chamas - Prepare-se! LANÇA FLAMEJANTE!.

Dos punhos de Alastor, duas enormes e poderosas labaredas negras saem na direção de Rômulo. Mas este tem uma surpresa quando essas somem de seu campo de visão.

- O que hou...- mas o sacerdote não tem tempo de falar, é arremessado numa velocidade absurda por labaredas negras. O leão sorri.

- Eu percebi que se usar meu ataque de maneira direta você usaria sua técnica de duplicata, por isso fiz minhas lanças saltarem no tempo e espaço acertando você diretamente – ele dá as costas, mas para quando sente o cosmo de Cadmo aumentar enormemente. O sacerdote se levanta, sem seu elmo, asas abertas, o peitoral rachado e um filete de sangue sai de sua boca – Mas como? Isso deveria ter destruído você!

- Tenho de admitir que subestimei você. – ele sorri sadicamente – Isso não vai mais acontecer, vou fazer entender o significado de destruir alguém.

O senhor da destruição explode seu cosmo numa intensidade tamanha que tudo em sua volta começa a ser destruído. Seus olhos tomam um tom tão castanho que se tornam vermelhos, seu cabelo se levanta.

- Prepare-se! – ele some e surge diante de alastor e lhe aplica um poderoso soco. Para sua surpresa o leão revida com um soco, os golpes se chocam e são empurrados, caindo – Como?

- Já sei quanto poder cósmico você usa em um golpe e a sua velocidade – ele fala isso acendendo o cosmo – só preciso usar uma força contraria para vencê-lo.

- Hum... – ele sorri e aponta para o ombro direito do leão - tem certeza disso, Leão? – parte do ombro desse se despedaça

- Como..? Nem vi isso... – mas ele não se deixa intimidar e pensa – _'ele é forte, não posso subestimá-lo, vou atacar com tudo e matá-lo com meu maior golpe.'_

---xXx---

Longe dali, num lugar escondido, ao sul de Londres, o empresário Edmond Damien esta sentando em sua poltrona, ouvindo uma bela musica e fumando um charuto cubano quando um homem de pele pálida, óculos escuros e cabelos cinzas chega com uma bandeja. Nessa esta um uísque caro e um copo.

- Aqui está, mestre – Damien sorri e o homem despeja o conteúdo da garrafa no copo.

- Preocupado com Rômulo, meu caro Augustos? – ele toma uma dose e o outro responde:

- Não posso evitar, meu mestre, ainda sou seu keres – Augustos diz isso com certos desapontamento e vergonha.

- Sim. Augustos "o keres das garras sônicas"- ele toma todo o conteúdo do copo num gole só e da uma tragada no charuto – ele é o segundo mais poderoso sacerdote do nosso exercito um guerreiro brilhante não será vencido facilmente.

- Sim, mas parece que o inimigo dele é um cavaleiro de Athena – um largo sorriso brota do cavaleiro da rainha.

- Essa foi uma deliciosa surpresa. Me faz pensa em outras coisas, mas vamos esperar que o dragão da destruição cuide de sua presa.

---xXx---

Alastor queima seu cosmo de modo incomum, fazendo tudo à sua volta derreter. Rômulo sorri e expande seu cosmo.

- Vou mostrar-lhe um coisa nova, cavaleiro de leão – nesse momento, uma onda energia surge fazendo que tudo aos poucos se despedace e seja varrido dali. O clima fica pesado, e o demônio arregala os olhos.

- Que sensação é essa? Mal consigo respirar... – ele olhe e vê sua armadura aos poucos perdendo pedaços. Mas ele não se intimida e aumenta cada vez mais seu cosmo, fazendo o calor aumente ainda mais.

- Essa, cavaleiro, é a pressão do meu cosmo – Alastor não credita no que ouve – essa é a minha vontade destrutiva se fazendo real pelo meu cosmo. Veja: isso é o que faz uma dose mínima, imagine todo o meu poder.

- Ahahahah! – o leão negro sorri, seu coração acelera mais e mais pela emoção, milhares de bolas de fogo negras surgem em sua volta – prepare-se... LEONIDI!

Numa velocidade absurda, milhares de bolas de fogo são envolvidas por um enorme cone de calor imenso. O poder é tão absurdo que derrete as pedras por onde passa.

- Eheh! – Rômulo não se intimida e aumenta apressão da sua onda – Venha leão! VOO COLOSSAL!

O poder é tremendo. A maior parte da área é destruída pelas chamas e pela pressão. Então uma face de terror toma forma no rosto de Alastor, seu golpe maior é consumido pela força de Cadmo. Ele é arrastado com uma pressão assustadora tendo tanto sua armadura dourada quanto seu corpo seriamente danificados.

- _'Que poder absurdo'_ – ele pensa, soterrado, quase sem vida nos olhos – ele é forte, tão forte que talvez apenas meu mestre possa enfrentá-lo... não posso ...mais...

- Sim, você foi vencido leão - ele fala, olhando para o cavaleiro – não só destruí seu corpo como despedacei sua alma com a minha vontade absoluta.

- Levante-se, leão – uma voz aconchegante envolta num cosmo grandioso e quente cerca o cavaleiro – é assim que termina o vingador nas mãos do dragão?

- a... ath...na – ele mal consegue pensar quando sente um outro cosmo, com perfume de rosas.

- Ainda não é chegada a hora de sua chama se apagar. – ele sente o cosmo de seu companheiro áureo – ainda há uma pessoa a quem você deve mostra seu poder.

Então tudo fica escuro, o cavaleiro se vê sozinho. Então um cone de fogo chega até ele, de dentro desse, sai um ser alado, de cabelos negros, trajado em ébano. O ser sorri.

O leão lembra da primeira vez que alguém lhe falou sobre esse ser.

Ele estava treinado escondido: não queria que todos se soubessem seu segredo. As chamas queimam em sua mão numa enorme intensidade, ele estava concentrando. Ouviu a voz de alguém falando com ele.

- Seu cosmo se parece muito com o dele – ele olhou para a direção da voz, assustado com a figura: um homem alto usando uma manta, com um enorme capacete que impedia de ver seu rosto, apenas seus longos cabelos ruivos podiam ser vistos.

- Papa! – ele se ajoelhou perante a autoridade máxima do santuário, o mestre sorriu – Como assim? O meu cosmo se parece com de quem?

- Com de um espectro. Foi o ultimo adversário que enfrentei naquela guerra santa, ele era mais poderoso que todos os juizes do inferno. – ele fechou os olhos e lembrou-se daquele poderoso e complicado adversário – kogaho de benu , as estrela celeste da violência.

Agora ele estava ali novamente à sua frente. Não era a primeira vez que ele o via nesse estado, mas esperava não vê-lo mais.

- Faz tempo que não nos vemos. Desde que você levou aquela surra do sacerdote do djin em Bagdá. Naquela época você tinha uma desculpa que era novato... e agora, cretino? - o espectro sorri em deboche.

- É muito poderoso... - antes que possa dizer alguma coisa mais, benu dá um tremendo golpe no leão, arremessando-o longe. Este se vira pare ele, furioso - o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Que foi? Ele pode te fazer de saco de pancada e eu não? Por quê? – ele dá mais um soco na cara do cavaleiro – Ou você achou mesmo que eu ia ouvir seu discursinho de como ele é mais forte que você? como se não me conhece...

- Maldito... não vê que não posso mais lutar? – o leão fala desesperado para benu..

- Está errado. Apesar do seu corpo estar um lixo – ele acende o cosmo com força total – e sua vontade ter sido gravemente ferida, você ainda tem seu cosmo, e nele suas chamas. Nada pode vencer isso.

Não podia ser verdade. Rômulo pára e se vira para o "cadáver" do cavaleiro de Athena, este estava se levantando lentamente.

- Não tão rápido, Cadmo - ele vomita sangue, mas seus olhos estão novamente com fogo - a luta ainda não acabou.

- Maldito empecilho – o cosmo do sacerdote agora queima com fúria. Seus olhos espelham sua total vontade de destruir o dourado – DRAGÃO METEORO!

Mas para a surpresa do dragão, uma enorme labareda se choca com seu meteoro e o atravessa. Cadmo, furioso, dá um tapa na labareda e se prepara para atacar o leão. Mas esse não está mais no local aonde se encontrava.

- Aonde ele..?- antes que pudesse pensar, Alastor estava acima dele, com os punhos flamejantes.

- LANÇA FLAMEJANTE! - o golpe o acerta em cheio, o berserk é arremessado numa velocidade absurda. O leão cai de joelhos, e com muito esforço se levanta a tempo de ver o dragão se levantando com parte de sua armadura em cacos e furioso.

- Maldito!! – ele ruge com toda a sua ira. Sua best esta em cacos, mas seu poder não diminuiu em nada – Como pode esta em pé? Seu corpo e sua vontade deveriam esta destruídos..!

- E quem disse que não estão? – ele da um sorriso confiante – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa lutar. Mesmo que meu corpo se quebre e minha vontade seja destruída, eu ainda tenho meu cosmo e meu espírito de leão.

A imagem de um enorme leão negro surge atrás de Alastor. Ele acende seu cosmo e varias bolas de fogo negro surgem e sua volta na forma da constelação de leão.

- Dessa vez vou estraçalhar você por completo! – ele concentra seu cosmo com força total e sua vontade agora se faz presente – VOO COLOSSAL!

- LEONIDI! TERMÓPILAS!! – nesse momento, as bolas de fogo na forma da constelação se expandem, envolvendo os dois. Alastor é pego pelo golpe do dragão e cruza seus braços, dentendo o golpe, sendo arrastado e parando no ponto final da área de seu cosmo.

- Mas como? - Rômulo não entende como o cavaleiro consegue seu melhor golpe no estado que ele está.

- Ehehehe – ele sorri com o sangue caindo da sua boca - esse é o efeito dos portões de fogo. Eles impedem que você use seus poderes psíquicos, assim esse seu golpe não surte o efeito total.

Agora, o cavaleiro queima seu cosmo com poder total seus punhos se enchem de fogo, ele os puxa para traz e manda seu golpe.

- LEONIDIS! COSMO KING!! – um enorme turbilhão de fogo envolve o berserk, jogando-o para o alto. Um leão de fogo em alta velocidade vem pelo caminho do turbilhão acertando o dragão em cheio, ele cai de joelhos.

- Consegui... Mas não devia ter usado esses dois ataques... agora não posso nem mexer meus dedos – ele quase fecha os olhos, mas vê algo se erguendo com um enorme poder – Não pode ser...

Era Rômulo, tomado pela fúria de sangue. Ele estava sem um dos braços e metade da perna e seus cabelos estavam queimados, seu rosto deformado, seus olhos vermelhos. O berserk ruge. O poder do vôo colossal o envolve numa enorme aura vermelha, cobre-o totalmente, tomando a forma de um dragão.

- Esse maldito monstro..! Droga, eu vou morrer! – ele se lança contra o cavaleiro e lança um dragão meteoro. Alastor fecha os olhos quando uma coisa inacreditável acontece: uma pequena luz branca vai na direção dele e acerta o meteoro, jogando sua energia pura contra o dragão, golpeando o coração da criatura, que era Rômulo, e se crava no coração do sacerdote jogando-o longe. Ele cai no chão. É possível vê-lo se contorcendo e babando sangue e uma rosa branca se tornando vermelha em seu coração até a sua morte.

- Maldito intrometido..! – ele sorri e vê roseiras o envolvendo num casulo para recuperar suas feridas.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. V

Quinze anos, era o tempo desde que uma batalha desse porte apareceu, duzentos desde a ultima guerra santa com Hades. Mas agora o ataque a cúpula da ONU. Como poderiam saber quem era Solange belemon't, alem disso quando ares havia acordado para o mundo moderno?

Essas duvidam corriam a mente do patriarca do santuário ele que era o mais antigo dos cavaleiros e o único sobrevivente humano daquela que foi a mais perigosa e sangrenta das batalhas agora mais uma vez seu coração esta ansioso. Mergulhando em seus pensamentos o mestre quase não vê quem adentra seus aposentos, mas seu nariz nunca o engana, aquele doce cheiro de jasmim vinha daquela pena e doce amazona de bronze.

_ me chamou patriarca- ela com sua pequena armadura se ajoelham loira de franja ela é bem esguia e bonita- eu a mensageira do santuário, Rachel de pomba.

_ sim, preciso que você convoque os cavaleiros que estão fora do santuário em todo o mundo e mande um aviso que estamos em estado de emergência, quero uma reunião dourado em uma semana.

_ como desejar, mestre enviarei imediatamente minha pombas, não importa onde estejam elas os encontram eles em qualquer parte do mundo.

Ela se retira e vai ate a porta do templo do mestre ela gostava do perfume que vinha da casa vazia de peixes, será que ela o veria agora? Ela sorri e queima seu cosmo afinal tinha trabalho a fazer e isso ia ser cansativo.

Face norte do Monte ararat, Turquia

Três pessoas estão subindo a íngreme montanha uma esta na frente eles estão com casacos pesados e mascaras, mas sem equipamentos na frente esta um homem que parece o mais velho logo atrás estão dois que parecem menores e mais novos eles sobem ate chegarem numa caverna o primeiro a chegar logo faz uma fogueira, logo vem o segundo depois o ultimo que assim que passa pela entrada tira a mascara revelando seu rosto oriental , seus cabelos castanhos como seus olhos , ele parece nervoso .

_ por que diabo estamos aqui, Zéfiro?- a segunda pessoa também tira a mascara e se revela ser igual à jovem japonês só que com o cabelo mais curto, ela o olha com reprovação e o repreende:

_ olha como você fala o mestre zéfiro de sagitário, Kai – o jovem se senta perto da fogueira com a cara emburrada e responde.

_dane-se mai você é só alguns minutos mais velha que eu o que te faz pensa que pode manda em min. – ela sorri de deboche e fala.

_ por que eu sou mai de águia, uma amazona de prata e você é só um reles cavaleiro de bronze, Kai de pegas us.

Ele adorava ver os dois eles eram mais que seus discípulos eram seus filhos não conseguia imagina uma vida sem eles.

_ parem já com isso – ele diz num tom serio – e respondendo a sua pergunta há indícios que uma das crônicas possa esta aqui no barco que esta no alto desse monte.

_ que seja – ele cruza os braços – quero acabar logo com isso final de semana eu e o Connor vamos da uma saída.

_ e por acaso você e o senhor Vulcan vão aonde _ pergunta mai curiosa e com uma pitada de ciúme Kai perceber e responde

- não te interessa, ehehe_ ele sabe o quanto ela odeia ser contrariada e o quanto ela gosta do jovem amigo que eles têm em Londres.

_ ora, seu... - antes que ela pudesse responde é cortada por zéfiro.

_ já basta, olhem La –ele aponta uma pomba branca na entrada da caverna – parece que sua saída com o jovem Connor vai espera.

Floresta de Aokigahara, Japão.

Havia dezenas deles, estavam protegendo aquele templo escondido, ele vestiam trajes amaldiçoados que pareciam monstros de cores azuis e vermelhos, ele estava sozinho ali seu deve era impedir que todos eles atrapalhassem seu mestre de cumpre seus dever La dentro e termina com a onda de terror que aqueles monstros estavam causando na japa.

_ deixe-nos passar cavaleiro- ele sorri, ele esta de costas para o templo e de frente para eles, sua armadura é branca ele esta no segundo nível entre os cavaleiros ele, seus cabelos negros e curtos e sua pele é morena de sol, sua cicatriz no olho direito fecha o pacote.

_ deixa vocês passarem- ele começa a gargalha – esta loco hombre, como eu inuki de cão maior, deixaria unos putos como ustes passarem por aqui.

Todos eles vêm em alta velocidade para cima do cão maior, ele esquiva do primeiro golpe segurando o punho o guerreiro e chuta seu pescoço quebrado na hora e o arremessando para longe, outro vem atrás com um machado, mas ele se adianta e encurta o espaço e lhe da uma cotovelada e o arremeça contra outros dez, ele acumula uma grande quantidade de cosmo na não direita que assume um brilho branco e entra em postura para sua técnica secreta.

_ punho celeste – e dez explosões são ouvidas e dez guerreiros estão caídos com suas armaduras destruídas, mas ele olha havia algumas dezenas ainda para enfrenta, ele olha para o templo- espero que Shinsen, esteja com mais sorte que eu.

No templo. Um homem vestido uma armadura samurai vermelha e mascara demoníaca, ele esta com uma katana nas mãos em postura em sua frente esta um homem se armas apenas com um escudo no braço direito, seus cabelos longos e presos num rabo de cavalo são negros assim como seus olhos, seu rosto mostra uma expressão que mistura diversão e empolgação, mas aquilo era normal ele adora lutar, principalmente com alguém mais forte, ele é lutador ele vive pra isso.

_ puxe sua espada libra, sem ela você será um cadáver- o samurai vermelho aponta a espada e seu cosmo brilha num intenso e poderoso vermelho – assim que matar você vai trazer meu irmão Ao de volta e com ele nosso mestre Emma vai volta a esse mundo.

_ todos os onis são como você Aka? Ehe se for vou deixar você corda seu irmãozinho assim talvez eu tenha uma luta decente- aquilo atrai a ira do samurai que responde.

_ quem você pensa que é seu mestiço desgraçado para falar assim comigo, aka o demônio rubro, seu maldito – a espada se torna vermelha e ele avança contra o cavaleiro dourado, ele da um golpe frontal na vertical, mas o cavaleiro defende com o escudo e chuta, mas o oni defende com o braço, os dois saltam para trás, o samurai avança de novo numa velocidade absurda atacando de uma forma de direta para fura o cavaleiro, mas ele esquiva e soca a cara de do samurai que voa longe.

_ eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro e mestre do estilo destino celeste, Shinsen de libra- ele acumula uma grande contida de cosmo numa bola de energia em suas mãos o oni reuniu seu cosmo na espada e aponta para o cavaleiro e os dois lançam seus ataques - destino final.

_ arma rubra – a bola dourada se choca com o raio vermelho, do lado de fora inuki cercado por dezenas de corpos de guerreiros mortos, vê uma enorme explosão acontecer dentro do templo e corre para ver seu mestre.

_ muestre Shinsen- ele corre, mas antes de chegar ao portão do templo ele vê seu mestre saindo com uma pomba branca na mão.

_ Inuki esta na hora de voltarmos ao santuário- ele sorri com tristeza – e eu achando que poderia relaxar com uma dose de sake.

No castelo do morfia, mundo dos sonhos.

Um sonho só assim podia ser definido aquele lugar, por mais que os sonhos possam não parecer reais aquele lugar é sempre foi bem real para ela, sempre gostava de passa um bom tempo ali com aquela pessoa que já se fora, tinha assuntos dourados para resolver, ela ficou sentada na beira de um grande e belo lago se pensamentos puros criados para ela pelo senhor daquele lugar.

_ isso tão bom – ela estava só com um leve vestido grego branco com um cinturão prateado, sua pele é branca pálida, seus cabelos negros como a noite e seus olhos cinza como um dia nublado era linda – por que não entra afinal o lugar é seu.

_ obrigado pelo convite sina de pavão- diz um homem alto de trenó negro, ele tem a pele morena cabelos longos e dourados, mas num tom bem leve peco num rabo de cavalo, seus olhos acompanham o tom dos cabelos e ainda cheios de poder.

_ não sabe o que ta perdendo – ela coloca um pouco de água nas mãos e joga no rosto _ que água gostosa, por Athena como estou cansada.

_ também pudera, jogou todos aqueles homens no reino de pesadelos eternos- ele materializa uma cadeira ao lado dela e se senta.

_ era necessário Morpheus ele iriam invadir Avalon- o deus dos sonhos sorri e olha para seu castelo de morfia- se eu deixasse que eles fossem mortos ou eu mesmo fizesse isso uma guerra se iniciaria e nós do santuário não poderíamos nos envolver.

_ sim a cidade encantada de Morgana, ela dorme para manter a barreira no mundo para os seres mundanos não atravessem e faça mal ao seu povo – ele aponta para uma sala – se não me engano ela reside nessa parte de morfia, interessante que alem delas muitos deuses e deusas se puseram em repouso para proteger seus filhos de seres mundanos dos humanos.

_ nos cavaleiros protegemos todo o mundo não só os humanos, mas nós evitamos nos envolver em seus assuntos diretamente – ela fecha os olhos e seu semblante de relaxada muda para uma de preocupação- algo esta para acontecer não é?

_ sim algo grande minha pequena amazona – ele toca em sua cabeça e ela some – mas por hora você deve acorda e volta para seu mundo.

Nova York, hospital partícula das empresas belemon't

_ que tédio – pensava fausto de corvo deitado na cama cheio de faixas pelo corpo, ele estava assim há uns dias, sem cigarros sem bebidas, ele tinha certeza que ia enlouquecer _ o que ta passando na TV.

A noticia da hora era os vários protesto nas fabricas de armas no mundo, vários trabalhadores queimando bonecas e fotos da princesa, enquanto isso na cúpula ela mostrava soluções alternativas as pesquisas de armas, como novos combustíveis não poluentes entre outras coisas. Quando o corvo tava pegando no sono alguém entra no quarto com uma sacola mão, ele é moreno de cabelos curtos e negros, olhos castanhos usando calça jeans e camiseta branca.

_ como esta urubu?- o visitante entra e sorri colocando a sacola na mesinha perto da cama, ao vê-lo o cavaleiro de prata sorri sarcasticamente

_Brian de hidra, como tu ta vagabundo – o cavaleiro de bronze puxa uma cadeira e se senta ao lado dele em quanto o corvo pega a sacola e vê o que tem dentro- hummmmmm, smirnoff, malboro, feliz natal ahahaha.

_ deixa disso – ele abaixa a cabeça e começa- afinal nova York é minha responsabilidade se não fosse pela minha doença eu poderia ter ajudado mais vocês

_ Brian... - antes que fausto pudesse dizer algo , é interrompido por alguém.

_ deixa disso moleque – era Alastor de leão encostado na porta sem camisa e com curativos no abdômen nos braços e parte do rosto- sabemos o que você anda passando, agora temos que ir

_ ir aonde? – pergunta fausto quando olha para a pomba na janela – droga.

_ encontro vocês La – ele desaparece da vista deles num tele porte.

_ metidão – comenta Brian após a saída do dourado que faz fausto sorri.

_ por fala nisso – ele pega um cigarro coloca na boca e o acende com o cosmo- onde esta o outro metido?

Perto dali no hotel Plaza, Eros e Michael estavam conversando, o cavaleiro estava cm um terno bege com um dc estampado estava tomando uma taça de vinho do porto em são enquanto o guarda trazia uma latinha de cerveja.

_ então porque estamos bebendo??- pergunta Michael a seu companheiro, Eros apenas sorri e solve um pouco do vinho.

_ não vou poder cumpri a minha pro meça com os outros seguranças, então ao menos queria comemora o nosso sucesso – Eros toma mais um pouco e olha aliança do americano- tem saudades deles?

_ e como assim que isso acabar não vou sair de perto deles pelas próximas semanas- peixe sorri e levanta a taça.

_ semper fi- Michael começa a gargalha, e olha para o cavaleiro com uma mistura de surpresa e descontração.

_ como sabia?- Eros sorri docilmente e termina a taça.

_ você tem cara de fuzileiro – a verdade é que ele sentiu um forte cheiro de mar e armas, com seu faro apurado era fácil para Eros identificar cada odor presente.

_ e você aonde vai – Eros fecha os olhos e pega uma rosa e cheira. Ele vê a pomba e sorri.

_ vou retribui – o fuzileiro o olha confuso e não toca no assunto e bebe a cerveja. A noite passa assim os dois bebendo e conversando.

Dias à frente no santuário da Grécia.

No salão do grande mestre, o homem que esta no topo dos cavaleiros. Esta sentada em seu trono, seu manto branco e seu elmo o tornavam único e ao mesmo tempo irreconhecível, pois o elmo mantinha seu rosto escondido mostrando apenas seus cabelos vermelhos.

_ já faz tempo nada serio acontecia não é mesmo velho amigo- uma voz vinda da porta de entrada do salão, o papa a conhecia bem dentre todos do santuário era aquele que o conhecia melhor que todos.

_ é você meu velho amigo , o general dourado , o imortal ,Iblis de gêmeos – o cavaleiro da terceira casa é um homem alto de pele negra , olhos vermelhos e longos cabelos brancos seu rosto é a mistura de um duro soldado com uma sádica fera selvagem.- sim desde as cruzadas não temos nada tão serio.

_ mas em comparação há essa batalha temos vantagens táticas – diz outra voz fria, calculada como se cada palavra fosse vinda de um computador – nosso contingente esta com completo os doze dourados, quatro lordes e o cavaleiro de bronze que derrotou Talos.

_sempre bem informado príncipe do gelo, senhor absoluto do gelo, Frey de aquário - o príncipe tinha cabelos loiros longos e lisos presos num rabo de cavalo bem feitos. Seus olhos são azuis e seu nariz muito bem construído sua pele é branca como o mármore sua expressão estava congelada num eterno semblante calmo, nobre e orgulhoso.

_ você é bem metido, não importa quem seja o inimigo eu vou derrota, não quem esteja no santuário ninguém é mais rápido que eu – diz o próximo entrando gritando desta da entrando de cabeça e dedos erguidos.

_ controle seus ânimos, cavaleiro da alma escarlate, o mais veloz dos cavaleiros, Inarus de escorpião- sua pele é como o barro seus olhos são amarelos, seus cabelos negros e lisos ate os ombros, seu rosto tinha um sorriso orgulhoso e sua beleza é indiscutível.

_ qual o problema egípcio ainda bravo por você ter sido escolhido como o guarda da deusa? – a voz feminina vinha da parede e dela um ser a transpassa como se fosse um fantasma.

_ que atitude imprópria dama da morte, senhora do assassinato, Alcina de câncer - sua mascara refletia seu demônio com aspecto terrível seus cabelos prateados, seus andar é sensual e sua postura é maligna.

_ acalmassem amigos, nossos inimigos estão por ai, não aqui- um ser alto maior que Iblis adentra a sala.

_ sempre bem vindo Hercules dourado, força divina, Camael de touro - ele é enorme , negro de cabelos rastafári ate os ombros olhos castanhos e um enorme e contagiante sorriso no rosto.

_ pirralhos, sempre que se reúnem se comportam assim- um ser chega diante o mestre se ajoelha perante ele.

_ muito bem soldado perfeito, cavaleiro do templo, Arthorios de capricórnio- um homem mediano esguio de cabelos e barba castanho como seus olhos , seu rosto carrancudo refletem bem sua experiência em batalhas.

_ pessoal não é hora isso, parece que nosso inimigo é bem perigoso, temos que estes unidos- um ser alado chega com um sorriso amistoso no rosto.

_ entre anjo dourado, arqueiro ruivo, zéfiro de sagitário – sua pele morena queimada de sol, olhos castanhos e cabelos ruivos atem a nuca, seus olhos eram gentis e despreocupados, tinha duas alianças roxas em seu pescoço penduradas num cordão.

_ espero que sejam fortes mesmo, sagitário a ultima missão foi muito fácil- a voz vinha de um homem que estava de braços cruzados na porta da sala do grande.

_ então a missão esta completa, mestre do destino celeste, grande rei dos lobos, Shinsen de libra – seus cabelos assim como seus olhos são negros como a noite seu corpo é esqui da sua pele não nega sua mesticidade entre japonês e americanos.

_ de acordo com os danos na armadura de leão, sim posso disser com exatidão que eles são bem fortes, meu caro Shinsen – diz um jovem adentrando o salão com passos calmos e cabelos ao vento.

_ sim, são fortes ferreiro dos cavaleiros, o maior dos paranormais, Jasão de Áries – um lamuriano com as pitas características, olhos lilás e cabelos negros sua pele é branca , seu rosto demonstra sabedoria e uma pitada de despontamento sobre o ultimo comentário do mestre.

_ os sacerdotes são seres que podem fazer frente a nós – adentra um homem com o cosmo flamejante em passos firmes e tranqüilos – se não fosse por aquele cara eu estaria morto.

_ vejo que esta melhor, demônio portando das chamas infernais , leão dourado, Alastor de leão- um jovem de cabelos castanhos claros ate os ombros olhos azuis celestes bem claros , seu rosto é um espelho de toda sua singela calma e profunda agressividade.

_ ainda sim não percam a esperança amigos, eu confio na decisão de Matsya- entra uma jovem de mascara dourada cujo cosmo espalhava calma e paz.

_sua paz nos enche de alegria minha cara, a percussadora de sonhos, regente da paz, Vishnu de virgem- sua pele é branca e seu cabelo castanho escuros ate a cintura La carrega uma colar de 108 pontas no pescoço.

_ só não entende sua fé naquele sujeito- comenta o escorpião emburrado.

_ por mais que sua arrogância me irrite, o comportamento daquele homem me incomoda mais – fala voz fria e calculada de Frey de aquário.

_ falando nisso onde, peixes esta?- pergunta capricórnio olhando para Alastor.

_ não sou baba dele, sabia Arthur? – ele o chama assim por sabe que o templário detesta.

_ seja como for ele realmente esta demorando – comenta Iblis nesse momento uma pomba branca surge com uma rosa na boca, Alastor fecha os olhos e da um sorriso no canto na boca.

_ o que isso quer disser?- pergunta touro intrigado em quanto a pomba vai à direção do grande mestre.

_ isso quer dizer que Eros de peixes não vem – todos ficam chocados, menos Alastor.

_ como assim ele não vem – grita Inarus de escorpião.

_ a rosa me diz que eles esta em outro lugar – um sorriso brota no rosto de gêmeos.

_ mas onde diabos de lugar esta aquele folgado – grita escorpião, um sorriso brota no roto do papa é inevitável seu olhar para o seu amigo, que acena positivamente e dois olham para Alastor assim como todos no são.

_ leão, ele foi atrás deles não é? – o sorriso se alarga mais.

Em algum lugar em Londres, mas exatamente em um lugar protegido das pessoas mundanas uma mansão escondida de tudo e todos, um homem esta na entrada do campo de proteção que a mantém isolada.

_ que comece a diversão


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

Após uma longa semana de negociações e discussões, a cúpula de paz da ONU envia uma notificação que as empresas armamentistas têm um ano para serem fechadas e todo o tipo e pesquise para desenvolvimento de novos tipos de armas deve ser para imediatamente apesar de muitos países

Em algum lugar de Londres, esta uma enorme e imponente propriedade, com quilometro e mais quilômetros de mata, cheias de belas arvores e plantas, um enorme e lindo rio de águas cristalinas, algo que daria inveja a família real. Mas há apenas um problema, ninguém sabe de sua existência Ou melhor, dizendo ninguém consegue vê-la ou saber que ela existe apenas aqueles com a verdadeira força.

Nesse paraíso, se encontra uma enorme e luxuosa mansão, propriedade do empresário sir Edmond Damien, apesar da aparência e de sua proteção o lugar é uma fortaleza cercada por centenas de soldados de alto nível, todos possuidores da verdadeira força.

_ humm que cheiro é esse?- pergunta um dos homens a outro, sem perceber que uma pequena fumaça vermelha se espalha pelo ar.

_ não sei, mas tem um cheiro bom – ele bocejar, o que era estranho afinal todos eles eram treinado para passar horas sem dormi.

_ sim, é muito bom – comenta outro com os olhos pesados , ate que este cai e os outros vão conferi pensando que era de sono , mas tem uma surpresa.

_ ele está morto- diz um dos que foi conferi ates de cair também, logo em seguida um a um os guardas vãos caindo e pequena fumaça se torna uma neblina e depois um denso nevoeiro.

Em poucos segundo todos os guardas estão mortos e um homem passa andando pelos caídos, ele é diferente deles, seu terno é marfim seus cabelos dourado, seu caminhar é imponente e confiante. Ele para diante da casa com um sorriso e uma rosa negra perto do nariz e sorri.

_ você é o responsável por isso? – diz um homem que aparece na porta da mansão, ele esta usando um traje vermelho que cobre boa parte do seu corpo, suas mãos ele possui garras de duas laminas cada uma- o que você fez maldito?

_ eu usei meu veneno para entorpece seus corpos e não poderem acessar sua "fúria de sangue", morreram dormindo – ele sorri do olhar de fúria do homem a sua frente- eu sou o assassino que vai extermina com todos você.

No santuário, o relógio sagrado estava acesso isso quer dizer que a reunião dourada começou é a primeira após dez anos que isso acontece, por esse motivo alguns cavaleiros estavam alvoroçados, principalmente os de bronze. Um cavaleiro de prata, pôr este parado, sem seu elmo com seus cabelos e olhos azuis, ele obeserva com pesar aquilo afinal da ultima vez que isso aconteceu ele fora um dos únicos cavaleiros de prata sobrevivente.

_ achei que jamais veria isso novamente- ele olha para a casa de câncer – Mannon meu amigo acho que à hora de cumpri minha promessa esta próxima.

Na sala do grande mestre os cavaleiros dourados estavam exaltados com a falta de um dele.

_ ta dizendo que ele foi ate eles?- o escorpião esta com a unha pontiaguda e vermelha – maldito metido à besta.

_ hummm acho que vou me diverti com a alma dele – cometa Alcina num tom malicioso.

_ ele não seria tão tolo – comenta Arthorios – ele não deixaria Athena sozinha, nunca o fez e não faria agora.

_ ele não fez – comenta o papa, deixando todos curiosos.

_ eu tele portei os quatro lordes para parto de Solange belemon't – diz o leão se divertindo com a reação de quase todos.

_ sim, Alastor veio mais cedo me pedir para levar os quatro lordes de prata para Mônaco proteger a nossa deusa, agora entendo o porquê – Iblis que ate agora ouvia com um sorriso aterrado no rosto.

_ esse garoto é sempre assim, sempre faz o que quer- ele olha para Vishnu – me diga minha jovem pode nos ajudar?

_ sim senhor Iblis, papa, por favor- ela pega a rosa e queima seu cosmo diante de todos surge um globo ele nele surge à imagem de Eros sem amadura de terno calmo e sereno e diante dele um homem com armadura vermelha.

_ esse idiota esta lutando contra o inimigo e nem ao menos esta usando o traje dourado – diz um furioso escorpião.

_ é um keres- diz o leão – não são como os sacerdotes, mas são fortes.

Na mansão o homem com garras esta furioso, seus homens estão mortos todo um batalhão de berserks estavam mortos, tudo isso por causa de um único homem.

_ desgraçado- ele tinha que ter cuidado , ele parecia calmo e tranqüilo , o cosmo que emana dele é enorme e assustador, ate que mais que de seu mestre Rômulo- quem é você ?

_ já disse sou o assassino que veio aqui executa todos você – ele sente o cheiro da rosa – um cadáver não precisa saber o nome de seu algoz.

_ maldito – grita um homem decendo em alta velocidade em cima dele, com um bastão vermelho na mão – não nos subestime.

_ pelos trajes similares vocês são keres – com a garra aponta o dedo para si mesmo e fala.

_ sou augustos o kere das garras sônicas – o outro faz o mesmo

_ sou Octávio o kere do bastão ton.- ele acende seu cosmo assim como seu companheiro – e você é o cadáver de hoje.

O primeiro a avança é augustos, seus ataques são rápidos, mas nem chegam a tocar e pede de Eros, este nem parecia esta se importando com o poder e as técnicas do seu opoente.

_ sinto muito, mas sua velocidade do som não adianta nada contra min. – Octávio avança pra cima do cavaleiro dourado.

_ Choque de duas toneladas – ele ergue a rosa negra que se choca com o bastão, o poder foi tão poderoso que abri o solo abaixo de pé de Eros e salta de para trás.

_ seu ataque é bem forte... – quando o cavaleiro dourado ia dar um passo sente o corpo pesado- o que.. Houve?

_ o golpe de Octávio não é só um impacto de duas toneladas como também aumenta em duas toneladas o seu peso normal- augusto aumenta seu cosmo de uma forma – agora você vai sentir o que acontece quando você subestima a coragem da guarda real, garras assassinas.

Centenas de golpes na velocidade do som vão na direção de Eros que não consegue se mexer , quando os golpes esta para certá-lo , milhares de pétalas negras surge e segura os golpes.

_ não acredito... As pétalas- Octávio olham para Eros que sorri de cabeça baixa pelo peso

, então ele percebe que alem das pétalas negras varias bolhas de um líquido vermelho estavam cercando o corpo do cavaleiro _ o que é isso?

_ vocês são bons e experientes com venenos – ele sorri e com certa dificuldade ergue a mão direta e partes da nevoa começa a se junta na mão a e assumem a forma de uma bolha igual à de sangue- perceberam que a névoa era venosa e suaram uma cobertura de cosmo que filtra o ar e proteger os poros.

_ o que esta havendo- augustos percebe que as bolas vermelhas estão mudando de forma estão ficando finas e longas – o que são essas agulhas.

_ heh, espinhos carmesim – ele não pode nem piscar, Octávio olha para seu corpo e as agulhas haviam furado todo ele, seus olhos agora saiam lagrimas de sangue como sua boca ele sente seus sentido saindo numa velocidade absurda- esses espinhos são feitos da nevoa venenosa, na forma original eu posso controla a forma dele agir no copo do meu oponente como eu fiz com seus homens, mas nessa forma liquido eu num tenho controle de seu teor venenoso, afinal ele é mil vezes mais poderoso.

Morto, Octávio estava morto, Eros percebe que já pode se mover facilmente, augusto estava com seus olhos ver olhos e sua boca babando sua força estava.

_ a fúria de sangue- Eros fecha os olhos com calma e acende seu cosmo e puxa uma pétala da sua rosa negra, o keres da garra sônica se joga com velocidade pra cima dele – adeus.

Ele larga a pétala e esta atravessa a cabeça do berserk numa velocidade absurda dando-lhe uma morte instantânea.

No santuário, o dourados observa a luta cautelosamente.

_ Bah! Caras fracos, aquela maldito faltou à reunião dourada apenas pra isso – esbrajava o escorpião furioso.

_ acalme sua voz, Inarus estamos em recinto sagrado lembra – Vishnu diz com a sua voz meiga – Matsya sabe o que faz.

_ alem disso acho que você não poderia usar sua velocidade com duas toneladas a mais nessa sua carcaça escorpião- fala Alastor sorrindo de deboche.

_ maldito – grita furioso com a ponta do dedo vermelho, o leão não se intimida e faz sua mão inflamarem com as chamas do pecado.

_ parem de agir feito crianças- fala Frey no seu tom gélido e nobre se pondo entro os dois com cristais de gelo em sua volta – ou eu terei que para os dois.

_ por que não tenta aquário- ele olha diretante pros olhos, os dois ignoram completamente o cavaleiro de escorpião e ele odeia isso, mas não pode fazer nada contra o choque dos dois poderosos cosmos deles, quando um terceiro cosmo choca como uma hiper caloroso vento.

_ isso é... - começa a comenta Frey – o vento da destruição .

_ sim, o poder único daquele homem- os dois olham para a pilastra e vem Iblis com um largo sorriso no rosto.

_ crianças acalmensem – dizia o demônio dourado diante deles com seus olhos vermelhos.

_ não se envolva nisso Iblis – Frey intensifica seu cosmo gelado e esta se choca cm o fogo negro do cosmo de Alastor.

_ mestre, ele é minha presa – as chamas negras, a neve glacial e vento solar se chocam fazendo quase uma tempstande de cosmo e violência.

As mãos de Inarus tremiam diante das três maiores forças do santuário, aquilo era humilhante para ele sendo um cavaleiro de ouro tremendo ante aqueles caras.

_ já basta – diz num tom calmo o grande mestre, imediatamente os três param e o clima dentro da sala se controla, mas não antes de todos sentiram algo verdadeiramente poderoso vindo da mansão- as coisas vão ficar interessantes.

_ que sensação terrível é essa?- pergunta Eros, ele ouve aplausos vindos da sacada da mansão, era sir Edmond Damien, o seu alvo – finalmente porque demorou tanto.

_ você é esplêndido seu poder sua forma de ataque não devia espera menos do guarda costas partícula daquela mulher – ele continua batendo palmas com um sorriso- quanto ao meu atraso sinto muito, eu queria ver a sua luta contra meus subalternos.

_ se divertiu vendo-os morre??- a expressão do homem muda se torna mais agressiva com isso algo que Eros há muito não sentia.

_ tenho muito apresso por aqueles que me servem – sua vontade era ates mesmo sentida pelos cavaleiros dourados que observavam tudo da Grécia.

_ isso é a simples vontade desse homem- dizia Inarus com seus olhos em lagrimas o sentimento de terror tomou conta dele, mas não era só ele.

_ meus olhos ardem, tenho vontade de me ajoelha- pensa Arthorios usando toda sua vontade pra ficar de pé.

_ é a mesma sensação que senti quando lutei contra Rômulo- quatro cosmos se espalham pelo local e acalmam os cosmos dos demais.

__o que você sentiu do sarcedote foi uma imitação do que este homem pode fazer_- todos olham para o papa – já faz muitos anos que não sinto essa sensação de poder e domínio, temor.

_ temor – pela primeira ver Iblis esta assustado – é a primeira vês que senti isso, mas isso quer dizer que o inimigo que Eros esta enfrentando por acaso é...

_ um deus – completo Frey, todos olham para imagem vendo Eros e Edmond se encarando firmemente.

_ você é como o homem que derrotou Rômulo- ele volta à fala com calma – um cavaleiro de Athena?

_ sim - a responda sai quase involuntária, seu corpo esta tremendo seus olhos ardendo, ele sorri conhecia bem aquela sensação aquela pessoa também fazia isso com ele– e você não é um sarcedote não é mesmo?

_ ehehehe, percebeu né Edmond Damien é uma nome que uso entre os humanos – nesse momento é como sua vontade se espalhe por toda Londres mesmo no santuário todos tremem- sou o marechal do leste, De imos o deus do terror.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII

Uma deusa? Ele olhando para ela era difícil dizer , sentada de frente para sua gigantesca televisão , a princesa Solange Belemont. Ele sabia que ela era sua amada deusa Athena, mas esta era a primeira vez que a via e não conseguia perceber a presença da deusa nela.

Era bem verdade que a secretária geral da ONU era uma das pessoas mais importantes do planeta, ela reerguera a África como um potente bloco econômico com a força da implantação das ecoindustrias, todos diziam que era um desperdício de tempo e dinheiro, contudo a princesa não se importou , investiu pesado nas indústrias e na capacitação de mão-de-obra, com escolas, cursos e faculdades, o resto fez-se sozinho.

_ Está vendo Leonard? – o cavaleiro de alta hierarquia se assusta como ela poderia saber quem era ele – mesmo sendo para o bem, o fechamento das fábricas casou tumultos em todo o mundo.

_ Era de se esperar majestade. – ele fala observando o noticiário da BBC de Londres, os vários protestos contra a ONU no Brasil, na Argentina, na China, nos Estados Unidos e em diversas partes do mundo – a senhorita derrubou um mercado que dava lucros enormes há centenas de anos.

_ Derrubei? – ela esboça um sorriso gentil. – Só pedi que parecem de produzir armas.

_ Perdão minha dama. – ele a reverencia e sorri de retribuição – mas sei que a senhora comprou bilhares de dólares em ações das principais fábricas e as revendeu a preço de miséria fazendo com que o mercado de ações caísse, logo após comprou todos com esse dinheiro, refez o processo nas grandes empresas fazendo com que a maior parte das empresas armamentistas decretassem falência.

_ Está muito bem informado. – ela bebe a taça de água que esta o seu lado.

_ Sim minha deusa, estou informado que depois disso, empresários como Sir Edmond compraram ações das fábricas que sobraram e para conseguir lucros…

_ Quase iniciaram uma guerra nos emirados árabes... – ela assistia a vários noticiários, com especialistas comentando as suas ações, alguns condenando-a outros saudando sua coragem – mas foi necessário.

_ Necessário minha deusa?- ele pergunta confuso, Solange desliga a televisão e caminha até a janela observando a bela paisagem de sua terra e responde.

_ O mundo precisa evoluir. – responde mostrando força nas suas palavras – até o ponto em que a existência de Athena e de deus cavalheiros seja desnecessária.

Aquilo deixou o jovem cavalheiro de alta classe impressionado. Esta era sua posição desde que ela havia abdicado ao comando do santuário, pois alegava que o mundo precisava mais de Solange Belemont do que Athena, além disso, ela disse que o papa já havia feito um ótimo trabalho nesse século. Agora ele começara a entendê-la.

A deusa observa uma rosa ao lado de sua poltrona e seus pensamentos vão até seu mais leal guarda.

_ Aquele egoísta caprichoso. – ela sorri – espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

Em Londres as coisas estavam um caos, séries de infartos estavam acontecendo por toda cidade, pessoas ficando desesperadas, as autoridades pouco podiam fazer. Afinal poucos eram aqueles com espírito suficiente para suporta aquilo. Afastados dali na escondida mansão Damian, o milionário responsável por todo o tumulto na cidade da nevoa revela ser o deus do terror Deimos, diante dele esta o cavaleiro dourado de peixes, Eros.

_ Me diga cavalheiro... – o deus flutua tranqüilamente da janela até o chão – por que o santuário está me incomodando, não tenho interesse em dominar o mundo ou coisa assim só quero defender meus negócios, ou será que... que existe algo mais naquela menina?

_ Está enganado – ele começa a falar, porém se acalma em decorrência de uma sensação poderosa do temor – estou aqui como assassino não como cavalheiro.

_ É mesmo? – o deus sorri queimando seu cosmo, um cosmo de um vermelho rubro.

_ Sim, você ergueu seu punho contra alguém que eu protejo. – ele pensa em Solange e o cosmo dourado o envolve – estou aqui para assassiná-lo.

_ Você é um humano insolente. – ele cria uma bola de energia vermelha – mas é interessante ver como um santo pode ser tão caprichoso.

No santuário os ânimos se exaltam pela conversa do cavalheiro.

_ Esse maldito! – grita o escorpião – não merece estar entre os 12 cavaleiros dourados.

_ É mesmo? – Alastor pergunta sarcástico – e por que não?

_ Como assim "por que não"? – ele grita com força – nosso dever como cavalheiros é proteger, mas esse cara...

_ É um egoísta que pensa só nele mesmo. – termina Frey, Arthorios apenas concorda.

_ Será que ele sabe que podemos vê-los, papa?- comenta calmamente no canto, Shisen de Libra.

_ Sim, tenho certeza. – o papa estava com o cotovelo no trono e com a cabeça apoiada na mão – ele não deixou a rosa a toa, Eros conhece as nossas técnicas.

_ Matsya, pode ser um pouco complicado. – a jovem amazona de virgem fala – mas ele é leal a nossa deusa.

_ Isso porque Solange Belomont é Athena. – é vez do silencioso Anthorios entra na conversa- se não fosse seríamos inimigos.

_ Terminaram o julgamento – depois dessas palavras o fogo negro se fez presente e o leão que a doma assume a palavra – confio no homem que já me salvou inúmeras vezes, além disso eu gosto do barulho quando ele faz.

Nesse momento uma explosão é ouvida e todos olham para a janela dimensional onde a luta já havia começado. Deimos estava no ar jogando bolas e energia vermelhas em Eros numa velocidade alta, mas o cavaleiro de peixes era bem mais rápido e saca rosas negras e as joga contra as bolas, porém estas não são páreo para o poder divino.

_ Ele é forte... – pensa peixes fazendo sua nevoa vermelha começa a circulá-lo, com uma rosa negra entre os dedos – espinhos carmesim!

O deus do Terror ergue um escudo de energia onde as agulhas feitas da névoa vermelha se chocam, mas para sua surpresa, rosas negras também estão indo em sem direção quebrando seu escudo, este se teleporta para sair do alcance da técnica.

_ Combinação de técnicas. – o deus queima seus cosmos – vou parar de subestimar você...

Várias estrelas vermelhas circulam o marechal do leste, todas do tamanho de bolas de bilhar e brilhando incessantemente.

_ Veja garoto, esta é a diferença de um humano – ele queima o cosmo com mais intensidade que antes – para um deus, Paraíso Genocida...

Peixes sequer teve tempo de pensar e milhões de bolas de energia foram sua direção, de cima da terra só pode ver uma nuvem de poeira se erguer em decorrência do enorme poder de seu golpe, mas ele estranha ao ver um brilho dourado surgir em sua frente, era Eros trajando sua armadura de ouro de peixes, ele o chuta e arremessa o deus para chão e sem perder tempo ataca.

_ Dancem Rosas Piranhas! – centenas de rosas negras vão na direção do deus, mas este some e reaparece furioso com sua best sagrada.

_ Maldito! – o punho do deus do Terror arremessa Peixes para o chão como se ele fosse um projétil, ele emanava seu poderoso cosmo vermelho, seu traje sagrado cobria todo o corpo, seus ombros eram largos e cheios de espinhos, seus punhos e botas desproporcionais ao corpo seu peitoral tinha inscrições em grego que brilhavam – assassino! Vou te mostrar o terror, mas antes diga seu nome.

_ Bem... – o cavalheiro se levanta já sem o seu elmo – se quer mesmo saber, Deimos, sou guardião da última casa do zodíaco, Eros de Peixes.

O cavaleiro acende seu cosmo dourado numa incrível intensidade e toda a névoa em sua volta se torna um líquido vermelho, rapidamente enchendo chão num mar vermelho como sangue, Deimos apenas sorri e em suas mãos surgem esferas de energia.

_ Dancem Rosas Piranhas! – centenas de rosas negras juntos com milhares de espinhos vermelhos vão em direção ao deus do Terror com uma violência e força absurdas, todavia este apenas sorri.

_ Quer disputar? Então vamos disputar – ele une as mãos e os círculos se tornam uma poderosa rajada de energia vermelha que se choca com a técnica do cavalheiro de Peixes, ocorre uma explosão tremenda e Eros tem parte de seu traje destruído e sua capa despedaçada, mas ainda está com um sorriso no rosto. – qual é a graça desgraçado?

_ Ehehehe! – no peito do deus havia uma rosa branca o deus do Terror a olha surpreso – essa é a rosa sangrenta ela vai sugar todo seu sangue e você vai morrer!

_ Ahuahauhuahuhau! – o deus ri e puxa a rosa pra surpresa do cavalheiro.

_ Mas… isso é... impossível! - ele começa a se levantar com dificuldade – essa rosa devia morder seu coração para que pudesse tirá-la.

_ Talvez – ele esmaga a rosa – mas para isso ela deveria penetrar meu corpo.

_O que? – o dourado arregala os olhos, quando o deus traça uma linha com as duas mãos.

_ Lâmina do Espírito! – a linha penetra o corpo de Eros ele sente seu cosmo estranhamente incomodo – essa habilidade retalha utilizando seu próprio cosmo, transformando-o em lâminas, que cortam seu corpo por dentro, e o seu sangue jarra pela sua boca... – seu golpe é forte, mas faltou poder... neste caso.

O cavaleiro de ouro estava para cair quando se apóia em suas penas, dizem que quando se está a beira da morre pode-se ver a vida correndo em frente aos olhos, mas ele, via apenas ela. Em sua mente só restavam os toque suaves de seus dedos, seus lábios macios...

_Ainda esta de pé? – ele queima seu cosmo com uma potencia ainda maior que antes e várias estrelas surgem cercando o deus do Terror – vou mostra meu lado sensível e acabar com o seu sofrimento.

_Alpha Pisces… - ao dizer isso o símbolo de peixes surge em seus pés em forma de sangue.

_Morra! Paraíso Genocida! – as milhões de bolas de energia vão na direção de Eros o símbolo brilha e uma nevoa vermelha entra pela boca e nariz do cavaleiro.

_ Abssyn! – os olhos de Eros brilham e uma grande explosão é ouvida, o deus do Terror sorri, mas quando ia embora vê pétalas negras chamuscada. – Será que ele... – Deimos arregala os olhos quando sente uma tremenda energia cósmica vinda chão, sem tempo para pensar ele sente um poderoso punho golpeando seu estômago, com tamanha força que ele sentiu que o punho ia atravessá-lo. Era o Cavaleiro de Peixes – Co... Como. – Peixes não diz nada, um gancho poderoso que arranca seu capacete e marca e depois gira o corpo e o chuta para baixo, mas o deus para no ar e atira uma bola de energia no cavaleiro este revida com uma rosa negra, os golpes se igualam.

_ De onde veio esse poder? – os dois estão no ar, e as feridas de Eros começam a cicatrizar – mas como?

_ A névoa é feito do meu sangue e cosmo que se expandem... – cada palavra as feridas iam se fechando sem deixa cicatriz – em meu corpo ela age de maneira regenerativa.

_ Hum – o deus queima seu cosmo e em suas mãos surge uma enorme esfera de energia – e só por causa disso acha que pode me derrotar?

Ele lança uma enorme e poderosa rajada de cosmo em Eros, mas o cavalheiro dourado responde com suas Rosas Piranhas, as rosas negras se moviam tão rapidamente que eram como se fossem apenas faíscas negras no ar.

No santuário todos estavam perplexos com o poder do cavaleiro, mesmo o Papa que havia treinado não sabia do enorme poder dele.

_ Como pode?– fala Inarus com seus olhos arregalados.

_ Foi isso que ele fez nos cinco anos em que esteve sumido – diz o imortal de gêmeos.

_ He! – o sacerdote sorri – então por isso ele procurou aquele homem.

Em algum lugar da França numa cafeteria, um homem está sentado na mesa, com duas irmãs gêmeas brigando em sua frente, ele com seus cabelos esmeralda e óculos escuro olha pelo vidro.

_ Você liberou o selo de sangue, mas era de se esperar lutando contra esse cara. – ele toma um gole de chá - espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

Como se não bastasse a onda de terror na cidade real, agora parecia que todos estavam doente e envenenado, isso era o resultado da vontade venenosa de um poderoso cavalheiro, duelando contra um deus. Cada soco era forte o bastante para arrastar as árvores, o sangue escorria na boca dos dois guerreiros.

_ Ahuahuahuahuhauhua! – Deimos chuta o estômago de Eros e soca sua cara – faz séculos que não me sinto assim, com essas manipulações e todas essas coisas divinas, eu sou um guerreiro e depois de muitos anos eu me sinto assim!

_Não posso negar. – ele queima seu cosmo, pétalas negras e um líquido vermelho começam a cercá-lo, do traje dourado só restavam as luvas e as penas inteiras seu corpo estava muito ferido, haviam muitas feridas em seu corpo inclusive fraturas expostas – não me sinto livre assim faz tempo. Guardar meu poder por esses cinco anos tem sido difícil, mas valeu a pena.

_ Ahuahuahu! Está decido a morrer lutando Eros? – o deus do Terror estava com diversas partes de sua armadura quebrada, sua visão estava turva e a cada segunda ele sentia que seus sentidos estavam se esvaindo.

_ Morrer? Nem pense nisso Deimos. – o cosmo de Eros queima as rosas em sua volta e é circulado – eu luto pra viver, vou matar você e voltar para ela.

_ Então tente! – em um piscar de olhos, os golpes carregados de energia do deus se chocavam com os golpes venenosos do cavalheiro, isso até um deles cair no solo como uma estela cadente, era o peixe.

_ Peixes! – grita Deimos – foi divertido, alais foi a melhor diversão que tive em séculos, mas acaba aqui.

O Terror acumula uma enorme quantidade de pode em suas mãos, muita energia que assusta até Athena que está em Mônaco sentido a luta do seu amado e do deus. Eros se levanta e pérolas douradas surgem e sua volta todo o líqüido vermelho que restara se converte em pétalas douradas até o sangue que esta vazando de sua hemorragia se transforma.

_ Vou viver! Viverei! – ele queima o cosmo com tamanho poder que fazia tudo em sua volta morre pelo seu divino veneno – não MORREREI!

_ Adeus Peixes. – a enorme emanação de energia dobra e explode numa enorme e poderosa rajada de cosmo na direção do cavaleiro.

_ Aaaaaaaa! - bilhões de pétalas douradas vão na direção do deus numa velocidade absurda, se chocando com a rajado do terror.

O choque das forças é tamanho que toda a casa e toda a área da luta são completamente devastadas. A onda de choque atravessa a barreira mística e varre metade da área onde os lutaram. Deimos se levanta com dificuldade está sem armadura, sua visão está turva, ele sente algo no peito, é a rosa branca, o sangue esta na sua boca ele sorri e vê o dourado de pé.

_Muito bom garoto... – ele cai e a rosa vai ficando vermelha, Eros apena sorri e desmaia também quando Solange surge e vai buscá-lo num teleporte.

Em algum lugar bem longe dali, um homem com uma armadura negra com traços prateados observando um pêndulo em forma de foice e deixa uma lágrima cair.

_ Essa batalha de monstros declarou a guerra santa aquela última, aquela que define tudo, ainda não é hora de você ir para os braços da morte, a mão direita da deusa, o deus do Veneno, Eros de Peixes.


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo VIII_

_Quando o mundo ainda era jovem, Zeus era seu imperador. Um dia seu filho, um dos príncipes do olimpo, se rebelou e levou consigo a tropa, a terça parte dos anjos, numa luta que durou uma eternidade, que só parou quando o príncipe do fogo, hefestos, com seu martelo solar lutaram num combate que clareou os céus, e o deus da guerra caiu._

_Centenas de anos depois, ele retorna para tomar aquilo que era da filha favorita, sua maior paixão, a Terra. Com seu exercito; os dragãos do terror, as aves do medo, os gigantes da carificina e os demônios da discordia, os deuses da guerra lutaram, até que novamente, Marte e seus marechais foram presos e condenoados a uma eternidade de terror… até agora._

Em algum lugar, cercado por um enorme deserto vermelho como o fogo, havia uma enorme construção, similar a uma pirâmide com quatro pontas nas direções cardinais. Esse lugar é oostegor, o quartel dos berserks, localizada num plano dimensional coincidindo com marte. É muito raro uma reunião nesse lugar, afinal, cada berserk tem sua missão. Cada esquadrão sabe seu dever.

_ É verdade então?- Comenta um soldado raso para o outro.

_ Sim, sua majestade Deimos e o senhor Romulos foram derrotados – Um terceiro que ouvia se assustou.

_ Quem poderia derrotar o senhor Romulo? Ele que derrotou os guerreiros da destruição indiana – Um quarto mais alto e com posição mais elevada responde.

_ Foram só os cavaleiros de athena, agora calem-se e voltem a formação - Nos andares mais acima, estavam os keres, reunidos, prontos para ouvir aqui o que seria a declaração da guerra tão esperada. Eles estavam na média entre os soldados de ares, mas ainda sim eram bem mais fortes que os cavaleiros de prata.

_ Tommy, o kere da estrela do amanhacer – Comenta uma linda garota de cabelos longos e negros, ela tinha longas asas de borboletas - Sua vez já está chegando, nervoso?

_ Não, Capitu, kere das asas sônicas – Um está encostado na parede. Seu traje era vermelho claro, um pouco mais brilhante que os outros – Para mim o que vai vir , sera mais que uma simples luta.

_ O que vai ser então?- ela pergunta com um sorriso sedutor.

_ Um acerto de contas – Ele olha para o próprio punho e um intenso brilho se forma.

_ Você se acha muito especial – Uma figura com dois grandes martelos surge entre eles. Ele é mais alto e tem longos cabelos ruivos e barba – Por isso não posso te deixar sozinho.

_ Eu sou especial, Born, o kere do martelo explosivo - O grandão sorri e da uma tapa na cabeça do mais jovem – Por que fez isso?

_ Para você colocar seus pés no chão – ele ouviu um "maldito" do jovem e da uma gargalhada acompanhado de Capitu. Os demais keres estavam ansiosos, conversando trivialidades. Eles são soldados baixos, só maiores que os soldados. Só tinham que lutar contra seus oponentes e matá-los. O que era diferente para os guerreiros no andar de cima, onde sete poderosas sombras sentiam o peso de sua perda para os cavaleiros dos zodíacos.

_ Maldito – Um homem completamente igual ao sacerdote de Cadmo. Seu cosmo cria uma enorme ventania, seu traje vermelho tinha longas asas de pássaros - Como ele pode ter deixado um cavaleiro matá-lo?

_ Deixa? – Sussurra uma mulher de capuz e uma longa foice – Ele nunca deixaria ninguém vencê-lo.

_Não importa – Um homem sentado numa cadeira de frente a uma mesa com cartas de baralho - Ele já está morto, não se pode fazer nada.

_ E você se dizia amigo do meu irmão, Ivan – Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo o sacerdote estava na sua frente o pegando pelo pescoço.

_ Romulo era meu melhor amigo – Diz ele com certo vermelho nos olhos - Se fosse prudente eu mesmo iria atrás do cavaleiro que o matou e terminava o serviço.

_ Por que tanto alvoroço pela morte de um dragão? – Comenta uma linda mulher sentada no sofá - É apenas uma alma a menos para se...

Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, uma enorme foice estava na direção de seu pescoço, pronta para cortá-la, mas a mulher nem se abala, apenas ri, deixando a lâmina arranhar seu pescoço e cortá-lo.

_ Continue e eu vou degolá-la, Báthory - A ruiva apenas sorri com mais sadismo que antes.

_ Tente, Angra – Suas correntes em sua mão se mexem – Vou matá-la antes que possa usar suas lâminas.

_ Então venha, suas correntes contra minhas espadas – Antes que elas pudessem bater de frente, uma onda verde passa no meio delas e se choca com a parede.

_Hum, que queria chamar minha atenção, era só falar, querido Neoptólemo - O jovem anda lentamente na direção de remo e o vê chorando, mesmo que o sacerdote de gups escondia seu rosto.

_ Não sinta isso – Ele olha nos olhos do companheiro de arma – Ele morreu lutando como o soldado e guerreiro que sempre foi.

_ Vou lavar a honra do meu imão – Antes que ele podesse terminar de falar, um novo ser surge com um traje vermelho como o deles, suas asas de dragão eram presas em seus braços com prolongação afiada.

_ Qual é a sua chance contra o homem que matou Romulo? - Ele diz num tom forte – Só vai achar a morte e nós vamos perder mais um guerreiro poderoso.

_ Você deve estar muito feliz não é, Agamenon – O homem o olha de rabo de olho – Sem meu irmão você agora é o líder absoluto do exercito do terror.

_ Não vomite suas frustrações em mim, Gups - Ele queima seu cosmo, mas o sacerdote do medo não se recolhe – Será que vou ter que ensinar-lhe boas maneiras?

_ Tente – Os dois estão para brigar quando Ivan se teleporta para frente deles.

_ Basta! Isso não vai nos levar a nada – Os dois se acalmam e olha para baixo. Enquanto isso a sacerdotisa de Ipne estava solitária, lembrando do seu amado. Ela aperta forte o cabo da foice e se lembra da sua última noite junto a ele.

_ Você o amava de verdade, não é, Angra?- Helena comenta se aproximando.

_ Leu minha mente, Jezebeth? - A sacerdotisa apenas balança a cabeça negativamente.

_ É impossível não ouvi aquilo que é gritado - Angra arregala os olhos e as lágrimas não cessam.

_ Então o que vai dizer, que uma guerreira não devia se entregar assim, que esse é um sentimento bobo, que...- Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa Helena a abraça com força, a sacerdotisa de Ipne apenas fecha os olhos e se entrega ao conforto do abraço.

_ He – Quando Báthory estava comentando algo suas palavras não saem pela sua boca, ela se assusta e olha para a sacerdotisa de Jezebeth, que fora a responsável, mas quando ia reagir ela ouve.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAA - O estridente grito carregado de medo faz o castelo tremer, era a lamúria de um Deus em prantos.

Nos andares mais acima, num cômodo menor, porém muito mais belo, três seres estão com seus trajes, um deles, uma figura inusitada de nariz vermelho, tinturas agora borradas, chorava compulsivamente, suas lágrimas de sangue caiam no chão.

_ AAAAAA, DEIMOSSSSSS - Sua maquiagem se misturava com suas lágrimas de sangue – Como esse maldito perdeu pra um humano, ainda por cima, um cavaleiro.

_Não se preocupe, Phobos – Uma mulher branca e sedutora com um longo e belo vestido azul claro, sentada em seu trono com uma taça dourada nas mãos – a vingança cairá contra aquele humano.

_Vai usar o conselho de Rhodes, Eris? – Pergunta outra dama, essa trajava um traje de batalha reforçado e vermelho como sangue carmasin com longas garras.

_ Claro, Belona – A deusa da discordia toma um gole do vinho – Eles já nos devem muitos favores, não seria nada ruim cobrar um ou dois.

_ Como? - Pergunta o palhaço do medo - Como eles conseguiram derrotar o homem que matou meu irmão.

_ Isso me intriga - Comenta num silibado a deusa da carnificina – Como um Deus como o Deimos foi derrotado?

_ Sim – Diz ainda em lágrimas o deus do medo – Ele alem de ser o mais forte de nós, era um dos deuses perpétuos, aqueles que mataram os titans.

_ Huhuhuh - Ela se levanta e caminha para uma janela onde se pode ver o enorme deserto vermelho – Aqueles que eu convoquei são os mais indicados.

_ Não importa – Ele trinca seus dentes com força o suficiente para sangrar – Os cavaleiros vão sofrer, o santuário vai sofrer, Belona como está indo o projeto M?

_ Maravilhosamente bem – Ela pega uma adaga e passa a língua nela – Estamos passando da fase de teste e vamos começar produção em massa.

_ É melhor mudar o laboratório de lugar - Comenta Eris, terminando seu vinho – Só por precaução.

_ Vou manter o laboratório ali – Diz a deusa da carnificina, lambendo o próprio sangue e se deliciando com isso – Para projetos posteriores. A formula básica está em outro lugar.

_ Isso vai compensar o que perdemos para aquela vagabunda – Comenta com ira o Deus do medo.

_ Deliciosa – Comenta Eris passando a língua pelos lábios – Estou doida para prová-la.

_ E como vai a igreja da misericórdia, Eris? - Pergunta a Deusa da carnificina.

_ Os fiéis continuam contribuindo, como sempre – Uma taça surge e ela toma uma dose do liquido – Inclusive os rituais de sangue, estamos em todo mundo.

_Você é aterrorizadora até para mim – Fala Deimon olhado para cima, então uma pena branca cai e ele segura – Pai.

No topo do complexo, lá estava ele, de cabelos loiros curtos e seu trono moldurado de crânios. Sua beleza é indiscutível e seu sorriso cativante, suas asas brancas como a neve. Ele segurava a um crânio dourado.

_ Meu menino se foi – Uma lágrima cai de seus olhos – Mas não chore meu filho, seu irmão partiu como um guerreiro.

Ele olha para baixo e vê todos seus homens, desde seus marecheis aos soldados rasos. Ele enxerga seus corações e sorri. Cada um com seus pensamentos, mas todos leais. E principalmente, nenhum deles tinha idéia dos seus planos.

_ Athena – Ele olha para uma estrela azul no céu – Será que você sabe contra o que está lutando minha irmã.

O cosmo dele queima com força para que todos em seus aposentos possam escutar.

_ Meus filhos, meus soldados - Todos se ajoelham perante a voz de seu Deus - Estamos em guerra, sim, ESTAMOS EM GUERRA!

Seu grito faz o sangue de todos ferver com força e poder, a vontade de guerras se manifesta em todos, eles rugem com força.

_ Sim, depois de 50 anos, finalmente o santuário descobriu nossa identidade – Ele queima mais e mais seu cosmo de exitação – Mas eles não sabem com quem estão lidando, não queremos o mundo, ele já é nosso. Será que você imagina isso, Athena, o mundo jaz do maligno ahauhauhuaa.

Londres, a cidade está um caos após os estranhos acontecimentos do mês passado, as coisas ainda estão bem estranha, afinal, a loucura tomara conta da população assim, como as estranhas doenças e mortes, o pânico tomou conta da cidade. Muitos acharam que era um ataque terrorista. Alheio a tudo isso ele caminha pela cidade estava, indo ao aeroporto. Negro, de altura mediana, cabeça raspada e uma musculatura interessante, ele passeia pela cidade.

_ Que merda – Ele com as mãos no bolso de sua calça jeans - Esse lugar tá destruído.

_ Você queria o quê? - Ele toma um susto com a voz atrás dele - Deuses lutaram, sorte da cidade não ter sido jogada pra fora do mapa.

_ Kai – Um jovem oriental um pouco mais baixo que ele, de cabelos selvagens. Os dois apertam a mão - Eu ia te buscar no aeroporto.

_ Hehehehe – ele coça a cabeça – Como vão as coisas, Connor?

_ Complicadas – eles passam a caminhar a rota contraria que estava indo – Depois do incidente as coisas ficaram doidas, os saques começaram, como você vê foi decretado estado de emergência.

_ É o terror – Ele olha para o alto – As pessoas agem assim.

_ É, mas isso não durou – Ele sorri – a gente começou a se unir para ajudar os outros em suas casas, amparar aqueles que perderam alguma coisa importante.

_ Hehe, os ingleses arrogantes aprenderam a ser legais? - O jovem cavaleiro sorri enquanto o seu companheiro o olha de rabo contrariado com o comentário.

_ E como foram as coisas na montanha?– O pegasus faz uma careta e responde.

_ Foi um saco, às vezes acho que Zéfiro é professor não cavaleiro - O outro apenas ri da afirmação de seu amigo quando algo lhe ocorre.

_Falando nisso, o que está fazendo aqui? – Ele pegunta parando para observar o pôr do sol

_ Ajudar – Ele respira fundo – May ficou no santuário pra resolver uns assuntos.

_ Não perguntei por ela – O herdeiro vulca fala encabulado. Do alto de um prédio próximo uma figura os observa e trincando os dentes.

_ Dois anos vulcam - Ele aperta o punho com tanta força que o rasga o sangue piga no chão – A estrela do amanhã será minha

Na África, num lugar afastado de todos. Uma casa, nessa área isolada por placas de quarentenas, uma forte e densa neblina rubra cobre o lugar. Na casa uma mulher ruiva de vestido azul claro está sentada numa poltrona, ao lado de um leito onde seu santo estava adormecido.

_ A batalha foi dura – Ela acaricia seus cabelos sem medo, ninguém mais na terra poderia resistir esse veneno - Vou cuidar de você, meu amado, te protegerei de tudo.

A Deusa toca nos lábios do Deus do veneno que mexe os dedos, seu corpo reagira aquela que ele mais preza, mas sua alma estava em outro lugar.

_ Que comece o julgamento - Um homem fala num espaço em sua frente está o cavaleiro dourado de peixes preso por faixas negras por todo o corpo - Você está sendo acusado do maior dos crimes, Deicídio.

_ Agora, veremos sua vida – Uma segunda sombra surge diante dele – Avaliaremos seus crimes


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Era uma noite calma. Um jovem negro de olhos castanhos, calça jeans e camisa preta, caminhava pelas ruas de Londres. Ao seu lado um jovem oriental um pouco mais baixo de camisa vermelha e calça jeans.

_ Kai, onde mesmo a Mai disse para gente encontrar ela? - O pegasus estava distraído olhado a linda loira passando do outro lado da rua, quando seu companheiro lhe da um tapa na nuca – Você ouviu, seu puto?

_ Eu ouvi sim, que saco – Ele coça os cabelos castanhos – Nas docas, ela quer conversar.

_ Será que ela quer me contar a verdade? - Kai abre um longo sorriso.

_ A verdade que você já sabe? - Connor ataca Kai, mas este salta para trás e retribui com um soco, que o herdeiro vulcan detém. Ele da um golpe de judô e arremessa o pegasus.

_ Isso é tudo que você sab... - Ele sente um golpe leve no abdômen e vê seu amigo sorrindo – Tá bom, eu desisto.

_ Que bom - Ele se levanta tirando a sujeira do corpo - Não quero ter que te dar uma surra.

_ Sei - Ele sorri do canto da boca. O cavaleiro de bronze nada diz, apenas continua.

Conversando os dois chegam rapidamente às docas. Uma linda mulher de cabelos longos estava sentada num banco, ao seu lado está um homem mais alto e loiro de cabelos curtos, olhos selvagens de um soldado, num tom azul forte.

_ Mai! – Grita o pegasus para sua irmã gêmea – Ei, o que esse cara tá fazendo aqui?

_ Cala boca, moleque – Ela olha para o jovem Vulcan, que retribui - Oi Connor, esse aqui é o Tristão.

_ Olá – O loiro aperta a mão do moreno, seus olhos cruzam e suas vontades batem de frente como um choque, causando um clima ácido entre o grupo, num curto espaço de silêncio que parecia sepulcral - Muito prazer.

_ O prazer é só seu – responde de maneira agressiva, o herdeiro dos vulcans.

Quando Tristão está para dizer algo, eles sentem uma presença poderosa.

_ Olá Vulcan - O homem possui um traje vermelho claro. Uma pequena bola de energia dourada estava flutuando em sua mão – Morra, estrela divina!

O golpe acerta connor e o arremessa ao mar numa velocidade absurdamente poderosa.

_ Connor! - Grita Mai ao ver o herdeiro vulcan sendo jogado no mar – Quem é você maldito!?.

_ Tommy , o kere da estrela do amanhecer – Os três entram em guarda – Não se envolvam nesse assunto ou morrerão.

_ Não me envolver? - Kai sorri sarcasticamente. Seu punho brilhou num tom azulado – Meteoros de pegasus!

Centenas de golpes em alta velocidade. Tommy se esquiva com agilidade, o cavaleiro de bronze intensifica a potência dos meteoros, o kere estranha de como o poder do jovem cavaleiro vai aumentando.

_ Maldito! – Ele se esquiva se aproxima rapidamente e da um poderoso golpe no estomago, que arremessa pegasus até uma parede e o faz cuspir sangue – Pegasus? Então você...

Nesse momento três estrelas surgem no céu, uma tem a forma de uma águia, a outra de uma cruz e a última de pegasus.

_ Vou chutar sua bunda, maldito - Kai queima seu cosmo. Quando os dois estão para iniciar o confronto, eles sentem algo emergindo do mar.

_ Não se envolva, Kai – Connor se levanta flutuando com a camisa rasgada. Seu cosmo azul queima com força - Esse merda é meu inimigo.

_Ele esta voando? - Pergunta um cavaleiro loiro

_Telesinecie tátil - Mai e Tristão olham para ele, surpresos – Ele pode mover as coisas apenas tocando, e como a pele toca o corpo.

_Você é o cavaleiro de cruz? - Do alto Connor pergunta ao cavaleiro de prata.

_ Sou sim, por quê? - O cavaleiro pergunta, intrigado.

_ Estrelinha – Ele apenas sorri e encara o berserk no ar - O que você quer, Tommy?

_O que você acha – Ele sorri. Uma bola de energia vermelha em sua mão flutuando – A estrela do amanhã.

_ Seu puto – Connor concentra o cosmo em seus olhos e lança seu ataque – lampejo incandescente.

Dos olhos do Vulcan, duas poderosas rajadas de energia azuis, que se chocam com a bola de energia do keres, numa tremenda explosão que arregaça connor.

_Depois desses dois anos foi só isso que você aprendeu?- Ele sorri e avança contra o kere, mas este detém o soco dele e com o ante braço o golpeia no estomago. O jovem vulcam se curva de dor e é golpeado na nuca, o arremessando no chão - Morra.

_Meteoros de pegasus – Novamente o keres se esquiva do golpe do jovem cavaleiro de pegasus – Chega disso.

_ Não se meta porra – Grita Connor, mas Kai nem se abala e olha diretamente para o keres.

_ Se quer lutar com ele pelo menos o deixe se preparar – Os dois se assustam com aquilo - Um a semana e ele terá a força necessária para chutar esse seu traseiro

_ Uma semana – A estrela do amanhecer sorri – Então em uma semana vou voltar para matá-lo e pegar o que é meu.

_**10 anos atrás **_

Finalmente as cruzadas terminaram, com o reforço do papa em pessoa e a com ajuda do estranho anjo de olhos de fogo, a tropas dos bacantes foram derrotados e o graal foi protegido com o preço de muitas almas prateadas. Com o fim da guerra uma pessoa vestindo um manto com capuz transpassa por todos dentro do santuário, como um raio, para a saída, quando é abordado por um homem com traje de couro, olhos castanhos e com protetores nas mãos e no peito.

_ Pra onde vai, aspirante a cavaleiro de peixes, Eros – O jovem queima seu cosmo e fogo negro se regue em sua mão - Sabe que do santuário só sai de duas maneiras, como cavaleiro ou como cadáver.

_ Você, sentiu não foi, Alastor? - O jovem olha para ele confuso – O poder do papa e do seu mestre Iblis de sagitário, como posso ser o cavaleiro que vou substituí-lo com aquele poder?

_ Por isso está fugindo? - Ele da um sorriso sarcástico – por que não se acha capaz de se igualar ao seu mestre, você é um merda.

_ Não estou fugindo – Eros saca uma rosa – Só estou buscando mais poder e talvez aquele cara seja capaz de me ajudar.

_ Sei... Sei – Ele queima seu cosmo flamejante. O jovem loiro fixa os olhos no seu companheiro aspirante – Sua história está boa, mas... Volte ou morra.

_ Escolho – Ele queima seu cosmo com intensidade – Passa rosas diabólicas reais.

_ Patético - O jovem Alastor queima seu cosmo flamejante torrando as rosas – Lança flamejante.

Eros solta, sem dificuldades o jovem aprendiz de leão. É forte, mas lhe falta estratégia, precisão. O discípulo de peixe tira vantagem disso e lança novamente a suas rosas diabólicas no ar.

_ Isso é patético, você não pode contra as minhas chamas – Apesar de toda a pose de confiante, as chamas do inferno ainda queimam suas mãos ao lançar sua técnica, a única verdade ate o momento é que ele quer lutar com Eros para medir sua própria força em comparação a outro discípulo.

_ Hehe - É a primeira vez que sorri, enquanto tenta novamente lançar sua rosas que viram cinzas, isso deixa o jovem leão irritado.

_ O que há de tão engraçado? - As cinzas caiam por cima de sua cabeça, e ele sente uma tontura, seus sentidos vão lentamente se esvaindo – O... O quê...?

_ Então você sentiu – O corpo de Alastor estava anestesiando, ele se assusta e percebe algo estranho nas cinzas.

_ Não pode ser... - Ele vê brilhos vermelhos nas cinzas – Escondeu o pólen nas cinzas.

_ Sim, não se preocupe - Ele vai caminhando em direção saída do santuário – Esse nível de veneno não vai te matar, só entorpecer seus movimentos.

_ Vá embora – Comenta o portador das chamas negras - Só volte quando estiver mais poderoso que todos.

_ Alastor – O jovem peixes se impressiona com as palavras do companheiro de armas - Obrigado

_ Maldito - Ele mal pode queimar seu cosmo - Vou ter a minha revanche, Eros!

_ Vai ser um prazer - Ele sorri e joga uma rosa para trás.

Dois dias se passaram desde que ele tinha saído, até que o jovem chega há um bar onde estava um homem elegante de cabelos verde com um terno marfim.

_ Peet* – exclama o aprendiz de peixes. O homem se vira para ele e sorri tomando seu Martini.

_Eros – Ele corre e abraça o jovem aprendiz, muito feliz em ver seu afilhado, então ele se toca – Espera aí, você não deveria estar no santuário com Samael.

_ Sim, peet tenho algo a te dizer - Meia hora de conversa e mais três Martinez – depois de sentir aquele enorme poder dos dois eu me senti diminuído.

_ Ha meu pete** - Ele da mais um refrigerante para o jovem aprendiz - Samael e Iblis tem umas centenas de anos, é normal que sejam mais fortes que os outros .

Ele olha dentro dos olhos do jovem e vê a verdade, que havia algo mais, uma necessidade de existência e motivação.

_ Vamos sair daqui – Ele paga a conta e os dois vão para um lugar isolado, e ele começa- Eros, estou em missão. Existem quatro deuses caídos que eu devo matar, e eles estão por aí pelo mundo. Se decidir manter essa idéia eu levo você comigo, se não, eu falo com Samael e ele livra sua cara.

_ Não, peet – Ele fala com convicção – Não tenho mais nada alem de ser cavaleiro. Quero ser mais forte, o mais poderoso de todos.

_ Então durante os treinos e missões não serei seu peet - Ele queima seu cosmo sagrado e verde. As chamas do purgatório o cercam e o seu fino traje é tocado pela Holy glory sagrada dos deuses perpétuos - Serei seu mestre anteros, o Deus da ordem.

*Padrinho em africanes

** afilhado em africanes


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X

Londres. Há quase um mês a cidade foi quase destruída por uma onda de pânico e terror, agora ela está se levantando dia após dia, e as pessoas estão cada vez mais voltando a suas rotinas corriqueiras e calmas, menos é claro, no apartamento dos gêmeos dos zodíacos.

_Isso foi imprudente, Kai - Tristão, o cavaleiro de prata de cruz, pega o jovem pegasus pela gola da camisa – Propor um desafio para um Keres.

_ Me solta - O pegasus tira a mão do cavaleiro de cruz – Fiz o que eu achei certo, não banca sabichão comigo Tristão.

_ Já chega – Diz a águia sentada no sofá – Isso vai nos dar chance de criar um plano de ataque para derrotá-lo.

_ Não vão se meter em porra nenhuma - Vulcan fala saindo do banho – Isso é entre eu e ele.

_ Está louco – Ela se levanta – Mesmo para os cavaleiros de prata os Keres são inimigos incríveis.

_ Concordo com o Connor – Fala o cavaleiro de bronze – É uma luta um contra um, não quero nenhuma estrelinha metendo o nariz nessa luta.

_ Estrelinha? – pergunta o cavaleiro de prata erguendo suas sobrancelhas.

_ Hehe... A propósito - Ele olha para mai – Você é uma águia, não é?

_ Connor eu ia te contar - O jovem Vulcan vira as costas na direção a porta

_ Vamos embora, Kai – Fala Connor saindo pela porta

_ Relaxa, não vou pegar leve com você dessa vez – Eles vão caminhando até para fora do corredor.

_ Seus meteoros tão mais rápidos – Comenta o negro quando sua voz estava sumindo o outro apenas sorri.

_ Como ele sabe dos golpes de pegasus? - Pergunta o cavaleiro à amazona que arregala.

_ Não sei... Mas pensando nisso, Kai sabia muito sobre os Vulcans – Nesse momento ela se toca – Espera um pouco, será que o meu irmão...

- É bem possível – Ele se senta naquele sofá ao lado dela – Pegasus não tem o hábito de obedecer às ordens.

_ Onde você ouviu isso? - A águia se sente meio angustiada com o comentário do seu amigo de prata.

_ Todos ouvimos sobre a expedição na Antártida – Ele sorri confirmando suas suspeitas.

_ Então ouviu que ele derrotou Talos – O templário sorri sarcástico.

_ Derrotou? - Ela olha curiosa – Um cavaleiro de bronze matou o anjo de aço? Sei...

_ Vai dizer que não sentiu o cosmo dele – Ela olha pela janela –Mesmo agora ele queima de forma incomum para um cavaleiro de bronze.

_ Besteira – Ele fala com orgulho, mas no fundo do coração podia sentir o enorme poder vindo do cavaleiro de pegasus – De qualquer forma o que vamos fazer?

_ Atrás deles – Ela vai caminhando para o banheiro – Vou tomar um banho e depois vamos.

_ A é – Ele sorri sem graça e vai até a sacada do apartamento e respira fundo- O que faz aqui?

_ Tenho uma mensagem da falange – O homem de capuz entrega uma carta dourada para o cavaleiro de prata – É apenas isso.

_ Hum – Ele lê a carta com cuidado e franzina a testa – As ordens da falange.

Sentado no sofá o cavaleiro liga televisão no exato momento que estava passando uma transmissão ao vivo da torre do relógio Erediane, a suma sacerdotiza da mundialmente conhecida igreja da misericórdia. Ela estava diante de milhares de pessoas. A mulher profanava palavras de consolo e de força, diante de todos, e fez uma jovem andar. Na tela, aparece uma imagem com telefones para doações aos necessitados de Londres.

_ Esses cosmo... - Cruz desvia sua atenção para a janela quando sente dois cosmos de energias se chocando - Esses dois, nem se preocupam em se ocultar.

Não muito longe dali, num antigo e isolado ferro velho, Connor estava com a camisa e calça rasgadas. Seus olhos azuis flutuando acima de Kai, bastantes feridos. Pegasus por outro lado estava sem camisa, com feridas leves no corpo.

_ Você precisa ser mais rápido, Vulcan – Ele fala sorrindo e com o punho brilhando ataca com meteoros. Connor se esquiva e chega perto de Kai, lançando seu lampejo que joga pegasus contra o chão.

_ Assim está bom... - Ele cospe sangue e cai sente seis golpes o acertaram e o pegasus em pé com a ferida de seu lampejo – Você continua resistente, Kai

_ E você dependente demais dessa armadura psíquica – Vulcan se impressiona ao ver que seu amigo havia reparado a sua defesa – Usar a telecinecia tátil não vai te ajudar numa luta contra aquele cara.

_ E o que você aconselha, oh grande mestre – Fala o jovem negro com ironia.

_ Velocidade - Ele olha pro amigo com um largo sorriso – Sua telecinesia tátil te da muitas vantagens contra outros oponentes, mas um que a usa como você, é melhor usar algo que te de vantagem.

_ Minha velocidade? – Seus olhos castanhos se tornam azuis pelo cosmo, Kai entende que ele gostou da idéia.

_ Vamos então, você tem só uma semana para ser mais rápido – O cavaleiro de pegasus queima seu cosmo com uma intensidade e potencia bem maiores que antes, isso assusta seu amigo - Não vou pegar mais leve com você.

Do alto de um prédio, Tommy e Born estão observando os dois jovens guerreiros. O Kere da estrela do amanhecer está abismado com a potência cósmica do cavaleiro.

_ Quem é esse moleque de pegasus? - Born estava de braços cruzados e postura séria.

_ É a minha presa – Tommy apenas sorri, ele o conhece bem – Aquele que carrega a sina do guerreiro mitológico.

_ Não me importa, só quero o Vulcan – Ele o olha de cima e seus olhos castanhos se tornam azuis - Façam o que quiser com os outros.

_ Por que não atacamos agora? - Fala uma mulher linda de asas vermelhas iguais as de borboleta.

_ Ele o deu uma semana para ficar forte – Ele olha para o amigo – É tudo que ele pode fazer por ele, em honra ao antigo laço dos dois.

A semana passa rapidamente. Os treinos de Vulcan e Pegasus se intensificam, deixando-os bem feridos. Na noite do sétimo dia nas docas, Connor estava de braços cruzados, flutuando de calça jeans e camisa preta, quando uma estrela vermelha surge como um entardecer.

_ Chegou a hora da morrer, Vulcan – O kere fala queimando seu cosmo vermelho.

_ morrer? Seu puto, eu vou matar você - O jovem negro intensifica seu cosmo azul e seus olhos brilham num tom azul bem escuro – Vou te vencer, irmão maldito, Thomas Vulcan.

8 anos atrás

Em algum lugar ao sul da Sibéria.

Num deserto gelado a frente de um templo escondido, dois homens estavam se encarando, um de cabelos loiros e sem camisa apenas com calça vermelha e mascara, seu cosmo dourado queimava com intensidade, o outro tinha um rosto sereno, usava um traje belo e verde, uma gloria dada aos anjos. Em sua mão estava uma lança de ponta azul.

_ O que está fazendo aqui, garoto? - A voz do anjo na frente do jovem mascarado, isso o deixa assustado.

_ Telepatia? - O jovem saca uma rosa vermelha – Estou apenas treinando, e meu nome é Eros.

_ Meu nome Domah, o anjo do silencio – Sua voz é suave, bonita e forte. Eros não sabia se é porque ela vem da mente ou outra coisa - Se queria treinar menino, deveria estar quebrando pedras.

_ Pedras não revidam - Ele queima seu cosmo e vai à direção do anjo – Rosas diabólicas reais.

O anjo do silencio gira sua lança em alta velocidade e despedaça todas as rosas. Ele avança contra o jovem loiro tentando empalá-lo. A velocidade dos ataques era tão intensa que só podia ver a ponta da lança.

_ Que rápido – Pensa o jovem se esquivando dos golpes. Ele salta para trás jogando rosas negras, mas o anjo percebe e dispara uma poderosa rajada de água, que se choca com as rosas de ébano – Ele manipula a água.

O anjo mal da tempo pro jovem aspirante pensar e lança um ataque direto e perfurante, mas o loiro se esquiva facilmente. Quando achou que tinha escapo percebe que havia se cortado.

_ Você é bem ágil – diz Domah telepaticamente. A ponta de sua lança brilha num tom azul intenso e um finíssimo e veloz jato de água vai à direção de Eros e perfura seu braço, ele grita de dor com o sangue espirrando.

_ Droga – Ele cria um nevoeiro com o sangue, mas não denso o suficiente. Ele nem tem tempo para pensar quando vem outra rajada, ele salta e se esquiva, nesse momento vê centenas e rápidas bolhas de água, que o golpeiam fortemente, fazendo-o cair pesadamente no chão e cuspindo sangue. Nesse momento Domah desce para empalar os aspirantes, mas erra por alguns centímetros do ponto vital, mas ainda sim perfura seu corpo. O aspirante o chuta com os dois pés empurrando para longe.

_ Maldição, como pude errar – Nesse momento ele percebe que sua visão estava turva, mesmo seus ouvidos estavam estranhos - O que fez comigo?

_ Foram as rosas diabólicas reais – Ele começa sorrindo. Com parte de sua mascara quebrada revelando seus olhos verdes segurando a ferida que sangrava muito - O veneno do pólen deles vai acabar com os seus cinco sentidos lentamente.

Aquilo deixa o anjo furioso, ele se move rápido mesmo sem os sentidos, e surge atrás do jovem loiro, quando este se da conta ele estava dentro de uma bolha cheia de água.

_ Não vai escapar dessa prisão de água - Domah aponta a lança para Eros. Quando uma enorme explosão é ouvida no templo e o aspirante se aproveita da distração do anjo e queima seu cosmo e o sangue que ele havia perdido se torna nevoa.

_ Isso não vai ser o bastante – Ele olha as pétalas vermelhas despedaçadas pelo oponente, e queima seu cosmo apontando para elas que se torna pólen e se unem a nevoa mais densa – Espinho carmesin.

Os espinhos atravessam o corpo do anjo que cospe sangue e se desconcentra, liberando Eros da bolha. O anjo se enfurece, seus sentidos estão se esvaindo rapidamente ele sente que logo vai desmaiar pelo veneno, por outro lado o aspirante estava com uma forte hemorragia, ambos estão prontos para definir a combate. Sem trocar uma palavra, apenas olhares, os dois queimam seus cosmos com intensidade.

_ Dancem rosas piranhas – As rosas negras vão à alta velocidade contra o anjo do silencio, esse não se intimida e lança uma poderosa rajada de água, os dois ataques se chocam com força e Eros é jogado contra uma parede de gelo, sangrando muito, já o anjo continua em pé no mesmo lugar.

_ Você é um estrategista brilhante - Fala o anjo pela primeira vez. Sua voz é mais forte e dura que telepaticamente – Se adaptou rápido em usar combinações e estratégias. Um conselho: Tenha mais potência e use essas técnicas com mais disciplina.

Ao terminar dumah cai de costa no solo, com uma rosa branca terminando de ficar vermelha. O aspirante há peixes o olha.

_ Obrigado – Seus olhos começam a fechar quando ele vê Antheros correndo em sua direção. Ele sorri por peter estar vivo e desmaia.

Exodus já

junten-se a essa campanha


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI

a brisa noturna era muito boa fazia tempo que ele começou há admirar isso, desde que conhecera Connor há dois anos sua vida mudou. Ele conseguiu mais auto-confiança o que o deixou mais liberto. Graças há isso derrotou atá mesmo o lendário anjo do aço, Talos.

_ Esse cosmo – ele sente de longe o choque dos Vulcan – o Connor, ele ta lutando .

_ Sim e você vai ficar aqui moleque - um poderoso cosmo se faz sentir. Ele pertence a um homem alto com dois enormes martelos – mas não se preocupe. Vou te fazer companhia até sua morte.

_Você quem é?- pergunta o jovem de bronze meio no deboche

_ Sou Born, o Kere dos martelos atômicos - sua Beast é vermelha escura e incorporada. Sua estrutura é de um gigante.

_ É um Kere – um meteoro vem do céu reagindo ao cosmo de Kai, caindo nele e criando um clarão depois surge Kai com a armadura de pegasus- vamos lá Born.

_ Moleque arrogante – ele lança o martelo em alta velocidade, Kai se esquiva e o gigante surge de cima e o golpeia com força arremessando para o chão, o martelo lançado já esta em sua outra mão e ele golpeia Kai com os dois punhos cheios de cosmo – Impacto Atômico.

O poder destrutivo é imenso. O corpo de pegasus afundou numa enorme cratera, o peitoral e a camisa são arrasados.

_Feh, essa é toda a força do cavaleiro lendário - o Berserker se vira de costa quando sente algo e cospe sangue, são 6 golpes em seu corpo. Ele sorri, e sente um cosmo atrás dele.

_ Sinto muito, mas não sou esse - o jovem cavaleiro de bronze se levanta – Não sou o Pegasus lendário.

Longe dali, na casa de Sagitário, Zéfiro estava deitado no telhado de sua mansão zodiacal, suas mãos estavam atrás da cabeça e o chapéu cobria seu rosto . Então ele percebe a presença de alguém ao seu lado, ele levanta levemente o chapéu e reconhece.

_ Olá pai – o Papa retira seu pesado elmo, seu rosto era idêntico do cavaleiro de sagitário com idade bem mais avançada, seus cabelos ruivos estavam esbranquiçados pela idade.

_ Preocupado com os garotos? -pergunta o antigo cavaleiro de peixes ao seu filho.

_ Mais ou menos – o mais antigo dos cavaleiro sorri. Ele conhece bem o seu garoto. Em muitos aspectos eram muito parecidos, apesar de serem cavaleiros de signos diferentes a ligação dos dois era imensa.

_ É Pegasus que o preocupa? – a voz vinha de um homem flautando um pouco acima dos dois, ele era alto de pele negra, olhos vermelhos e longos cabelos brancos.

_ Não Iblis – ele sorri, ele conhecia bem o jeito demoníaco de seu mestre e melhor amigo de seu pai, aquele homem que é conhecido como o imortal. Mas acima de tudo isso ele conhecia o Pégasus.

_ Kai é aquele que vai superar a lenda apenas pelas suas próprias mãos – o sorriso maléfico de gêmeos se torna demoníaco. Samael sente a confiança de seu filho e sabe que é real.

Havia algo de errado, era o que o Keres pensava, como assim ele não era o Pegasus lendário? Não foi ele que derrotou o anjo Talos, aquilo só pode ter sido feito pelo matador de deuses.

_ Tá brincando comigo Pegasus - Kai sorri e queima o seu cosmo com mais intensidade.

_ Eric de Pegasus morreu há 15 anos – o seu corpo doía muito, sua proteção estava em frangalhos- ele deu tudo de si para selar dionísio, morreu como pegasus deve morrer.

_ Não vejo motivos para você mentir- ele queima seu cosmo com mais intensidade – você é apenas um moleque, vou acabar com isso de uma vez e te livrar do sofrimento.

_ Cai dentro – ele cerra os punhos com força e avança contra.

Born avança com toda a velocidade contra Kai atirando seu poderoso martelo, mas o cavaleiro de bronze salta por cima da arma atomica e da uma cambalhota chutando o gigantesco Kere que é enterrado no chão.

_ O que achou da força do moleque?- Born apena sorri- por que esta sorrindo?

_ Impacto Atômico - Kai recebe o impacto nas costas e é arremessado contra uma parede cai no chão, Born invoca o seu segundo martelo – vou acabar com você de uma vez, ainda quero ver a luta do Tommy.

_ Você pode tentar - Pegasus se levanta quase sem armadura, sua boca sagrando muito, suas costelas estavam partidas. Mas ainda sim ele estava confiante. Em seu sorriso estava estampado toda essa confiança.

_ A juventude é algo lindo – o Keres aperta os dois martelos- mas você esta morto! Vou dar um fim a sua vida, Impacto Atômico!

_ Flecha Estelar – Kai se torna uma linha reta na direção do gigante que é pego de surpresa e tem parte de seu peitoral partido - deu certo ehehe.

_ Foi um bom golpe - Ele sorri e pega seu martelo quando percebe que um deles racha e se esfarela, o Kere sorri, este sorriso logo se torna uma gargalhada - sim, era isso que eu queria, esse poder... Seu punho é cheio de coragem e liberdade.

_Graças a aquele cara – o jovem de bronze, lembra-se de quando recebeu o traje, como foi feito de chacota e tudo que passou. Uma guerra não era esperada mesmo assim ele se tornou o cavaleiro de pegasus. Com isso eles não tinham muitas missões a não ser uma de vigiar o jovem Vulcano. Por causa de suas personalidades diretas e de certo modo simples, os dois logo se tornaram amigos. Um dia ambos estavam conversando sobre algo que sempre os atormentava. Legados.

_O manto do cavaleiro lendario?- Comenta connor que estava encima de uma árvore - por que isso o incomoda?

_ Como assim, porque ?- ele fecha os punhos com força – O cavaleiro que sempre esteve perto de Athena, aquele desgraçado que matava deuses em nome da deusa... Como posso honrar essa droga de lenda?

_ Sei lá... Talves sua lenda seja ainda mais importante - o jovem de bronze olha para seu amigo

_ Minha lenda?- Connor afirma com a cabeça.

_ Você está preso ao nome, mas o poder de criar a nova lenda é sua – ele sorri pensando em si mesmo- eu entendo de legados, mas sinceramente estou cagando para eles quero contruir o meu com as minhas mãos.

_ O meu legado...- ele olha para as suas mãos. Agora novamente ele está fazendo isso diante de um poderoso inimigo, ele sorri.

_Tenho que tomar cuidado - Pensa o gigante segurando o martelo apenas com uma mão e acumulando o cosmo no seu martelo- esse ultimo ataque dele foi um soco , tão tapido e afiado que diante dos meus olhos só foi uma linha, mesmo assim um último ataque.

_ Vamos lá cosmo - o cosmo de Kai queima com muita força e um par de asas de cosmo surgem nas suas costas. Born não se intimida e acumula mais ainda o cosmo vermelho no martelo - Flecha Estelar.

_ Impacto Atômico! – o poder destrutivo é enorme. Agora um está de costas para o outro. Kai cospe uma enormidade de sangue e sorri. Os olhos do Kere estão sem vida nenhuma e seu martelo vira pó e um enorme buraco surge no peito dele.

_ Vou construir a minha propria lenda- ele se senta e respira sorrindo.

No alto do porto Connor e Tommy estão lutando quando o keres da Estrela do Amanhã sente um aperto no coração.

_ Não … Pode ser... Born!- Ele olha para o irmão menor com seus olhos vermelhos – depois que matar você vou me livrar do que resta do seus malditos amigos.

_ Tenta , seu desgraçado – Seus olhos brilham num tom azul ainda mais incandescente – Lampejo Incandescente.

Perto dali os dois santos de prata estão correndo a toda velocidade em diração de Connor.

_ Não acredito – fala Tristão de Cruz – Pégasus realmente matou um Kere sozinho

_ Você não tem noção da força do meu irmão mais novo - Quando ela sente a sua visão turva, seu corpo começa a enjoar- o que está acontecendo comigo... Tristão?

_Eu...eu também- os dois santos de trajes reluzentes e brancos estão de joelhos – Sinto um cosmo poderoso.

_ Hehe, resistiram sem vomitar – o cosmo vermelho é sentido e uma figura com asas de borboleta, pele morena e olhos castanhos surge - sou Capitu, a Keres das Asas sônicas... Vai ser delicioso matar os dois antes de me vingar...

* * *

8 anos atras

Rússia, numa pequena província afastada de todos, dois homens estavam sentados perto de uma fogueira. Um de terno marrom com um grande casaco de pele, o outro estava com roupas de treino e Máscara.

_ Eros quero que vá para fora da cidade - O jovem aprendiz está calmo e apenas ouve - Quero que treine seu cosmo e refine sua técnica.

_ Vou para além das montanhas então- Anteros sorri.

_ Não acha exagero?- Eros se levanta e caminha para as montanhas.

_Não quero me arriscar ferir nenhuma pessoa - ele partiu para as montanhas caminhou devagar pensando, quando se vira – Pra onde o senhor vai Peter?

_ Vou a cidade vizinha. Quero comer algo - ele anda acende um charuto - quer uns Khinkali?

_ Sim – os olhos dele brilham por cima da mascara. Anteros bem sabe disso. Ele conhece seu discípulo e sabe bem do seu gosto culinário.

Sem demora Eros sobe a montanha, ele podia fazer isso em alta velocidade, mas não podia haver pressa ali. Seu treinamento nesse momento era para refinar sua névoa. Já havia se passado dois anos desde a sua luta contra os anjos. Já era hora dele dominar e amplia seu poder. Ao terminar a subida ele tira a Máscara e a sua camisa ele tinha que ter dominio total e para isso ele teria que passa uma situação extrema. Ar rarefeito, temperatura baixo de zero, nada disso deve afetar seu cosmo.

_ Porque estou fazendo isso?- Essa pergunta vem a sua mente – Por que estou lutando? Treinando?só para susceder meu mestre? Para ser digno?- aquelas perguntas vinham em sua mente, mas ele negava a unica que lhe trazia medo: porque ele estava matando?- eu quero mesmo proteger a humanidade?

Os minutos logo se tornaram horas, as horas, semanas. Um humano normal teria morrido, mesmo um cavaleiro, mas a temperatura do seu corpo estava normalizada, em sua volta a nuvem estava mais densa que nunca e ele sentia isso. Mas não abriu os olhos.

_ Quantos dias se passaram?- Era a primeira vez que ele pergunta isso a si mesmo – Será que estou mesmo mais forte? Nem fome eu sinto.

_ Eros – a voz de seu mestre vem em sua mente – Pare, agora!

Ele abre os olhos assustado e vê o céu da cor do crepúsculo, ao tentar sentir o cosmo de seu mestre, o jovem perecebe que os cosmos da cidade desapareceram totalmente.

_ O que houve ?- Nisso ele sente que seu mestre estava na cidade e deduziu que algo estava acontecendo - Estou indo Peter.

_NÃO VENHA!- Aquilo assuta ele ainda mais - Não se mova Eros.

_ Droga Anteros – Ele grita furioso fazendo a nuvem se mover mais rapidamente – o que está havendo?

_ Acalme-se ou vai piorar a situação – aquilo agora virou uma interrogação - Eros, você matou a cidade toda.

_ O … O que?- ele está pasmo- Do... Do que…

_ A densidade de sua névoa aumentou mais que eu pude prever – o Deus da ordem, olha a sua volta, todos os corpo de todas as pessoas e animais – Estou segurando ela para que não se prolonge pelas outras cidades.

_ Não... Não pode... Ser- as lágrimas descem pelo seu rosto, então ele lembra do seu mestre: " Eros o preço do cavaleiro de peixes é viver como uma rosa solitaria". Aquilo não podia ser verdade - eu sou um monstro.

_ Eros – fala o seu mestre- me escute não faça besteiras, se controle... Já estou ido até aí.

_geen borg, wil jy dit nie om te sterwe *i- agora quem se assutou foi o deus da ordem, era raro seu afilhado fala em sua lingua nativa. Mas que rapidamente ele se teleporta para onde ele está.

_ Eros … - O discípulo de peixes estava abraçando suas pernas catatonico.

_ Quantos foram?- Anteros não queria dar o numero, mas escoder não ajudaria ele a passa por aquilo.

_ 19 mil – aquilo o deixa mais abalado que nunca, sua mente viaja nas cenas das crianças na rua quando sua nuvem de morte disfaçada de perfume de rosas tirou suas vidas. Famílias em suas refeições e ele tirou suas vidas.

_ Athena ! Athena!- ele grita – o que eu fiz? Deusa oque eu fiz...

_ Coloque isso- Anteros coloca a camisa em Eros.

_ Não posso descer assim- ele olha para o deus- Me mate.

_ O que?- Ele não podia acreditar no que havia escutado- do que está falando moleque?

_ Eu matei aqueles que devia proteger- ele aperta os punhos até sangrarem- e pra que? Pra ficar mais forte?

_ Não vou te matar...- ele pensa bem- há outra forma...

_ Qual ?- Peixes pergunta sem muito ânimo.

_ Vou selar seu cosmo- Eros olha bem para o seu padrinho- Mas para garantir que a névoa não fuja a seu controle vou ter que selar mais da metade... Pode ser perigoso...

_Faça! - ele olha com fogo- Não importa, vou viver para pagar o meu pecado.

Com muito pesar nos olhos, Anteros corta seus pulsos e o se sangue sagrado cai pelo chão e assume a forma do simbolo de peixes.

_entenda bem esse alfa de peixes – o cosmo de eros começa a ser contido dentro do seu corpo, a dor impregnada no corpo de peixes é gigante – mas haverá uma chave e essa chave é sua , ela sera abissal como a dor de sua culpa .

_AH!- o grito é agonizante então o selo se completa.

_ seu veneno se tornou poderoso demais- ele pensa nos 3 meses de treino foram bons demais, mas a conseguemcia do seu poder se tornou a sua maior dor- mesmo com o selo o minimo toque humano em seu corpo pode ser fatal.

Na noite seguinte , o jovem aprendiz desce para a cidade gelada que antes houvera vida , agora é uma cidade morte e vazia, a dor nos olhos de eros é gigantesco. Anteros sente a dor de seu sobrinho e discípulo, por mais doloroso que seja ele aprendeu muito sobre seus poderes e a desposabilidade de sua força, agora o resto é com ele mesmo.

Continua ...

iNão venha padrinho , você não quer morrer – em africanes.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XII

aqueles que tem as missões fora do santuário, os guerreiros de trajes brancos e reluzentes, os cavaleiros de prata. Dois desses poderosos guerreiros agora estão de joelhos com seus estomagos virado e ainda por cima tontos.

_ o que esta havendo?- pergunta a amazona de águia, caída, antes que pudesse dizer algo ela leva um poderoso chute em sei queixo que a faz voar para traz.

_ você fala demais vadia- Mai da um mortal e cai em pé pronta para avança quando o braço de tristão a impede- oh!

_o que esta fazendo?- ela fala injuriada – não combinamos de nos unir para enfrenta um keres.

_ um cavaleiro luta apenas um contra um- ele lembra das palavras de Kai e Connor – é como seu irmão e aquele outro moleque, "É uma luta um contra um ".

_ não vai fazer diferença – os dois caem no chão de novo mas o templário se levanta e queima seu cosmo e avança contra a keres.

Joyeuse- uma espada de prata se materializa na mão do cavaleiro que ataca com uma luz branca a keres nem se da o trabalho de esquiva pois o cavaleiro não a acerta- droga.

_achei que os cavaleiros não podiam usar armas- ela desaparece e surge do lado dele perdurando seu abdômen- mas parece que não importa com as regras.

_ sou um templários as leis do santuário são a minha vida- ele tenta acerta ela den ovo mas Capitu some- essas lamina é o meu punho é o meu golpe, nela esta meu cosmo, minha armadura e meu sangue e com ela vou mata-la

Longe da li em los angeles, na igreja da misericórdia, Eris esta revisando suas ações sentada em seu escritório, ela sorri , tudo esta indo como o planejado, apenas o fato de haver uma igreja da misericórdia arrecadando tanto dinheiro já era motivo de sobra para haverem conflitos, ela amava aquilo, já fazia mais de cinquenta anos que ela promoveu guerras em todo o mundo em quase todas as suas épocas, manipulou os acontecimentos que levaram a morte do arquiduque francisco

Ferdinando, arquitetou a formação do partido nazista, manipulou a economia em 29, ela seduziu os impérios europeus e americanos com diamantes africanos e por ai vai. Mas agora a deusa da discórdia conseguiu algo que ela sempre amou, uma guerra santa, berseks contra cavaleiros, aquilo vai ser lindo, eles já tinham a vantagem do tempo alem disso quantos mais longa fosse guerra melhor para eles, porem, antes disso ela tinha que vinga seu primo querido, ela já mandara seus contratos cuidarem disso, peixes sofreria antes de morre.

_ HAUAHUAHUAHUAH- uma gargalha insana é ouvida, a deusa sente calafrios, ela sabe de quem é, aquele que induz a loucura, de certo modo o mais aterrador dos marechais da guerra, Phobos , o louco deus do medo- se divertindo , minha querida.

_ o que faz aqui?- ela sentia arrepios com ele, mesmo tendo o nível igual de poder ele era diferente de todos- não esta fazendo o que seila que faz?

_ como estão as coisas com seus contratado- ele tira de um bolso um pote com um creme branco e começa a passa no rosto.

_ o julgamento começou- ela sorri pensando na condenação do dourado, ela pensa nos pecados do jovem e se lembra da única pessoa a qual ela já amou e foi tirada – um peixe sera punido, falta o outro.

_ sera ?- a deusa olha para irmão meio que curioso, o louco deus esta com seus dedos vermelhos passando pelos lábios- apenas isso vai ser o suficiente?

_ como disse?-ela olha intrigado o palhaço que lhe mostra um sorriso vermelho e tenebroso

_ não é que não ache que aquele sujeito não esteja fazendo o trabalho- ele faz uma careta – mas sera que só um peão pode ganha esse jogo?

_ e o que você sugere?- ele sorri de forma tenebrosa, discórdia conhece aquele sorriso é o mesmo que aquela pessoa tinha , aquela era faceta do pecado.

Aquilo não estava indo bem, o cavaleiro de cruz estava muito ferido, todo seu corpo sangrava ele ainda nem tinha arranhado, ele estava ajoelhado apoiado pela espada de prata.

_ você é bem resistente – a kere sorri de deboche , o templário nada diz, apenas se esforça para se manter de pé- acho que vou termina com você, agora mesmo.

A mente do templário vai aos seus dias treinos , quando ainda era um aprendiz , ele estava no patio treinando exaustivamente , sua vontade ser servi a causa era grande , desde que fora abandonado no templo ele , crescera com a imagem e a ideia de ser um cavaleiro do templo.

_ você tem guarra garoto- fala um jovem a sua frente, ele sabe quem é o cavaleiro escolhido pela espada sagrada – vai ser forte.

_ mestre , Arthorios – ele se ajoelha perante o seu maior- sua espada qual, o nome dela?

_Joyeuse- o jovem dourado sorri .

_ a espada da coragem- ele queima o cosmo e faz sua mão brilha- a Excalibur é espada que corta tudo , uma lamina sagrada abençoada por deus , mas a sua espada é a arma da um rei forjada apenas pela sua coragem e fé.

_ minha fé – fala o menino , capricórnio afirma com a cabeça .

_ nunca se esqueça de quem somos , nem da palavras que nos fazem templários , você jamais perdera

_Non nobis, Athena , non nobis sed Nomini tuo dá Gloriam- aquela palavras que ecoam em sua mente são recitadas em sua boca seu cosmo queima com um enorme poder e força ele segura a espada com fé - **sacræ Inquisitiónis.**

Uma cruz é desenha ´pela espada de prata ela é arremessada na velocidade do som contra a keres esta apenas sorri , mas este desaparece quando para que a cruz esta se dividindo.

_ o que é isso ?- ela percebe que a cruz é feita de varias linhas.

_ santa inquisição- fala Mai – é a tecnica mais poderosa do cavaleiro de cruz , ele cria uma cruz com 100 golpes de espada de uma vez nem você é capaz de fugir.

_ maldito – o golpe transpassa o corpo da keres , um sorriso brota no rosto do cavalero, mas o corpo desaparece e ela surge do lado dele- onda esmagadora.

Uma poderossima onda sonora emitida das asas de Capitu arremessa tristão contra a parede destruindo grande parte de sua armadura de prata e danificando a maior parte dos órgãos internos .

_ acabou cavaleiro de cruz – ela sorri queimando seu cosmo com mais intensidade quando surge mai em sua frente- você !

_ punho vazio – a keres espera pelo golpe mas ele não vem quando ela perece a amazona de aguia havia tirado sue companheiro da linha de fogo- agora eu sou sua oponente


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo XIII

A noite gélida e amagurante estava apenas começando para a águia de prata. Sua mente estava a mil, não sentia mais o cosmo do seu irmão caçula e sentia que Connor estava em perigo. E se não fosse por isso, estava diante de uma Keres que acabara de derrota Tristão de Cruz e sua Santa Inquisição. Aquilo não estava nada bom.

_ Que nobre águia se oferecendo para morrer no lugar de seu companheiro – provoca a Berserker com uma voz cheia de malícia. Apesar de estar queimando de ódio pelo seu ferimento e por seu amigo morto ela não poderia deixar de ser ela mesma.

_ Só havera uma morte nesse momento e o único cadáver será o seu – sua voz sai fria, aguda sem sentimento apenas lógica, gélida e sombria. Ela deixou seus sentimentos de lado, nem mesmo está se importanto com o companheiro. Diante da Keres está a assassina secreta do santuario, Mai de Águia.

No santuario

voltando da casa de Sagitário, o general dourado, Iblis de gemeos, está pensando em que o seu dicípulo disse.

_ Quem me preocupa é Mai – disse Zéfiro- ela é forte e determinada, mas é incrivelmente doce e gentil. Acredito que ela nem mesmo matou uma pessoa.

_ A pequena águia é uma doce flor – Diz Samael, o grande mestre - mas meu filho, talvez o Cavaleiro de gêmeos possa te contar melhor sobre ela.

_ Sam... - fala o imortal, sério ao amigo, mas o arqueiro ruivo se levanta e se ajoelha perante o mestre e o papa do santuário.

_ Está na minha hora, tenho que voltar a prontidão – Sem se virar, ele fala com seu mestre - confio no senhor.

Sentado em seu trono de pedra no salão principal da mansão de gêmeos, iblis sorri diantes dos troféus.

_ Inocente ? - ele solve um gole do vinho em sua taça dourada – aquela vadiazinha é a melhor espiã que eu já tive aqui, hehehehe.

No campo de batalha, as duas guerreiras estão se encarando quando a amazona dá a dianteira e ataca a Keres.

_ Punho Vazio – A Keres contra-ataca, mas a amazona desaparece diante dela – Sem me ver ela não pode usar o som como armadilha.

_ Sua piranha covarde – A Keres queima o cosmo com ódio e lança seu ataque sonoro por todos os lados.

A berserker percebe que pétalas de cerejeira começam a surgir, caindo do céus, ela ainda não sente o cosmo da águia de prata. Mai está no seu ponto de olhos fechados queimando seu cosmo.

_ Foi por causa dessas pétalas que eu me tornei uma assassina – ela lembra do dia em que estava treinando próxima ao santuario. Ela havia lido um pergaminho antigo do clã Sakurazuka, apesar de não tem dominado todo o Onmyōdō, ela aprendeu muito, inclusive como criar as pétalas num único ponto.

_ Ainda não está bom - Ela disse a si mesma quando transportou 5 pétalas num tromco de árvore.

_ Artéria pulmonar, Veia cava inferior, veia cava superior, Veias pulmonares – Uma voz poderosa fala isso sorrindo, era o cavaleiro de ouro de gêmeos, Iblis – são 6 pétalas que se você conseguir transportar nos lugares certos, você poderá matar qualquer mamífero na face da Terra.

_ Por que está me dizendo isso, mestre Iblis? – o mestre do seu mestre sorri. Aquele sorriso demoníaco e mortal que todos no santuário temem.

_ Tenho um trabalho para você - ela olha curiosa para ele, sem saber que naquele momento ela se tornaria uma assassina fria.

_ Lembro até hoje – ela pensa de olhos fechados queimando o cosmo – Alvos que o santuário não pode tocar, alvos que podem prejudicar a senhorita Belemont em sua mudança do mundo... Matei pessoas que eu deveria proteger.

No santuário, Iblis está em seu quarto particular observando reportagens, políticos, personalidades, criminosos entre outros, mortos por enfarte, em momentos decisivos. Ele se orgulha. Há seculos a deusa Athena decidiu que os santos não deveriam interferir no mundo, apenas mantê-lo, mas Solange Belemon't não queria isso mais para mundo. Se ela tinha o conhecimento para ajudar, era mais que sua obrigação ajudar o mundo a alcançar um futuro melhor. Ele iria ajudar, quer ela saiba ou não.

_ Seria mais fácil se fosse o papa do Santuário - fala uma voz vindo do fundo da sala. Iblis nem se vira, pois já reconhecera.

_ O único papa desse santuário é Samael de peixes e qualquer um que ouse ir contra ele, estará indo contra mim... Entendeu Arthorios? – O cavaleiro de capricórnio se ajoelha perante aquele que julga superior.

_ Sim senhor, mas não o que ele acharia, se descobrisse suas inúmeras operações fora do santuário?

Apenas um sorriso debochado é visto dos labios do imortal. Este caminha até uma pilastra e se apóia nela.

_ Os jogos ainda estão no começo, Capricórnio...

A Berserker está cansada de esperar. A amazona aperece e mais ainda cansada de ver aquela pétalas caírem do céus e começa a disparar violentas ondas de choque por todos os lados.

_ Apareça, sua vagabunda miserável! – A keres das asas grita a todo os pulmões - Vou arrancar seus olhos e seu coração.

_ Vendaval Sakurazukamori – Mai surge lançando uma rajada de pétalas de cerejeira. Algumas perfuram a beast da Kere que surge ao lado da amazona de prata e a golpeia no abdomen.

_ Você está morta cadela de prata – A amazona apena sorri e encosta a mão no peito da keres, aonde esta seu coração.

_ Caiu na minha armadilha! – Ela queima o cosmo – Áquila!

A sensação foi imediata. Ela começa a sentir uma enorme dor no peito, tontura, cai de joelhos, ainda consciente no chão, Mai tira sua máscara segurando sua ferida e puxa os cabelos de cappitu.

_ Em três minutos seus coração vai parar... Deixei você irritada e descuidada de proposito - A amazona a olha friamente para sua oponente e logo depois a solta e desmaia do outro lado.

No outro lado da cidade os irmãos Vulcan sentem o cosmo das duas mulheres se apagarem. Os irmãos se olham com ódio mortal.

_ Capitu...- O Berserk queima seu cosmo de maneira brutal - vou matar você como fiz com aquele velho e pegar a estrela do amanhã... Depois vou atrás de seus amiginhos...

_ Mai – os olhos do jovem Vulcan brilham num tom azul intenso e sua camisa se rasga – eu juro pelo sangue do meu pai que isso termina hoje.


End file.
